


Lines, Vines, and Memeing Times

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Barista Park Jimin, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Chanyeol Being an Asshole, a mess, but a lovable asshole, i dont know what im doing, its a memefic lets be honest, jackson is an amazing big brother, namjin are mom and dad, they're all whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: missjackson has created a new chat!missjackson added darthjarjar, brad, and eight others to the chat!darthjarjar: the fuck is thisramona: languagedarthjarjar: what is the meaning of this fuckeryjungcock: why are we herejungcock: just to sufferdarthjarjar: ohmyfjckingjesuschrist jACKIE WHAT THE FUCKmissjackson: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA





	1. ( ・◇・)？

**Author's Note:**

> honestly no idea what i'm doing with this fic when i have like twenty others started pray 4 me n my soul
> 
> also, think of the university as more of an arts academy

**_olympus shore_ **

**apollo** : sup bitches

 **aphrodite** : excuse

 **apollo** : rite rite my bad  
**apollo** : hello bitches and miss jackie

 **aphrodite** : better

 **persephone** : why am i a bitch

 **apollo** : you're Brad's bitch

 **hades** : ?

 **apollo** : o rite das me rite daddeh ;)))

 **aphrodite** : you know people probably genuinely think we are all in one big relationship

 **persephone** : considering we've all been asked if we are dating each other? yeah I'd say so

 **apollo** : WGAT NO  
**apollo** : I CANT HAVE THAT

 **hades** : I'm hurt

 **apollo** : SHUSH ITS ONLY CAUSE THERES THESE NEW KIDS  
**apollo** : AND ONE OF THEM IS REALLY HOT  
**apollo** : HE'S IN MY DANCE CLASS WITH TWO OF HIS OTHER FRIENDS THAT TRANSFERRED HERE

 **persephone** : tantan don't get yourself hurt again

 **apollo** : lol  
**apollo** : too late

 **aphrodite** : sigh  
**aphrodite** : what did you do

 **apollo** : well you see  
**apollo** : when they first walked in the teacher asked them to introduce themselves  
**apollo** : his friends names are park jimin and jung hoseok btw

 **persephone** : noted  
**persephone** ; what did you do

 **apollo** : he introduces himself  
**apollo** : "hi my name is jeon jungkook and i am 19 years old"  
**apollo** : sexiest sentence ever  
**apollo** : but then  
**apollo** : disaster fucking struck and it's name was fucking lee donghae.

 **persephone** : oh God please tell me you didn't fight him

 **apollo** : he called them faggots  
**apollo** : I sister snapped  
**apollo** : he broke my nose  
**apollo** : now we have detention and im in the infirmary

 **persephone** : omw

 **aphrodite** : oof  
**aphrodite** : I'm surprised he got a punch in at all with your fucking hyperness

 **apollo** : to be fair  
**apollo** : I grabbed him by his collar and was about to punch him  
**apollo** : after he punched me idk what I did  
**apollo** : so new hot guy prob thinks I'm a freak like everyone else ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **persephone** : highly doubtful  
**persephone** : does he have blonde hair or pink hair?

 **apollo** : pink

 **persephone** : he said you're a good guy and for being so tiny you know how to throw a good punch

 **apollo** : *panics in gay*  
**apollo** : someone save me

 **aphrodite** : well you're gonna hate me then

 **apollo** : why

 

  
_**missjackson** has created a new chat!_

_**missjackson** added **darthjarjar** , **brad** , and eight others to the chat!_

**darthjarjar** : the fuck is this

 **ramona** : language

 **darthjarjar** : what is the meaning of this fuckery

 **jungcock** : why are we here  
**jungcock** : just to suffer

 **darthjarjar** : ohmyfjckingjesuschrist jACKIE WHAT THE FUCK

 **missjackson** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **gucciprince** : jungkook why is your name jungcock

 **jungcock** : because everytime I changed it Jackie changes it back

 **missjackson** : friends meet idiots  
**missjackson** : idiots meet friends

 **gucciprince** : ok but who is who ????

 **jungcock** : we are probably the idiots considering it is my little sister

 **darthjarjar** : ( ・◇・)？  
**darthjarjar** : jackie  
**darthjarjar** : what kind of fuckery of this

 **missjackson** : his mom and my dad are best friends  
**missjackson** : so he's staying with us  
**missjackson** : it ain't that deep

 **gucciprince** : I just fucking realized your name is Darth jar jar

 **darthjarjar** : mesa gonna take ova da whole galaxy

 **ramona** : why am I friends with you

_**missjackson** changed **darthjarjar's** name to **sung.lotan**_

**sung.lotan** : don't fucking expose my name  
**sung.lotan** : I GO BY TANTAN FOR A FJCKING REAON

 **ramona** ; IM FUCKING DYING WHY DOES YOUR NAME SOUND LIKE SUN LOTION IN ENGLISH

 **sung.lotan** : sUCK MY FUCKING DICK THATS WHY

 **jinnie** : I don't approve of this language.

 **gucciprince** : look what you've done

 **chimchiminey** : wait tantan can you send a pic

 **sung.lotan** : yeah one sec

_**sung.lotan** changed his name to **tannie**_

_**tannie** sent a photo!_

  
**gucciprince** : oh holy hello there

 **jungcock** : didn't you get into a fight today

 **tannie** : no that was my evil twin natnat

 **ramona** : ᇂ_ᇂ

_**tannie** added **nattie**_

**ramona** : did you really add your twin

 **nattie** : what the fuck is this

 **tannie** : nattie send a pic

 **nattie** : ? Ok

_**nattie** sent a photo!_

  
**jungcock** : jesus christ

 **gucciprince** : im having heart palpitations

 **tannie** : wow so you find my brother hotter  
**tannie** : to think I wanted that schlong

 **brad** ; SCHLONG

 **gucciprince** : wait which one of us  
**gucciprince** : cause both of you can have my schlong

_**tannie** changed **gucciprince's** name to **fuckboi #1**_

**jungcock** : ha

_**tannie** changed **jungcock's** name to **fuckboi #2**_

_**tannie** changed his name to **fuckboi #3**_

_**fuckboi #3**  changied **nattie's** name to **nerd**_

**nerd** : ?

 **fuckboi #1** : why

 **fuckboi #3** : because we both said schlong

 **fuckboi #2** : why me

 **fuckboi #3** : cause I just saw you trying to get some pussy from like three girls

 **jinnie** : JEON JUNGKOOK.

 **fuckboi #2** : GOTTA BLAST


	2. schlong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tt's bunny: I see Nattie on the ground while tantan laughs maniacally
> 
> jk's kitten: why are you watching me
> 
> tt's bunny: because I think you're cute
> 
> nerd: did you also see him keel over and die just then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is really short rip me
> 
> more content to come
> 
> i hope
> 
> also  
> schlong makes me snort so fucking hard

_**(unnamed chat)** _

_**nerd** changed **fuckboi #3's** name to **dingus**_

**dingus** : do not

 **nerd** : do what :)

 **fuckboi #1** : what

_**nerd** sent a picture!_

  
_**dingus** left the group chat!_

 **fuckboi #2** : what no  
**fuckboi #2** : cutie come back

 **ramona** : oh my God he is gonna die

_**ramona** has added **dingus** to the chat_

_**ramona** changed the name to **tankook**_

**dingus** : oh my fucking god

 **nerd** : i ship it

 _ **nerd** changed **dingus's** name to **jk's kitten**_  
_**nerd** changed **fuckboi #2's** name to **tt's bunny**_

 **fuckboi #1** : heh

 **nerd** : what

 **fuckboi #1** : tt  
**fuckboi #1** : tiddi

 **nerd** : to think I was gonna suck ur schlong

 **fuckboi #1** : what

 **jk's kitten** : ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

_**jk's kitten** changed the group name to **watch it taehyung**_

**fuckboi #1** : how do you know my name wtf

 **jk's kitten** : you sit in front of me in bio ???

 **tt's bunny** : are we not gonna talk about our names

 **nerd** : I saw tantan looking at you like you were a wh

 **fuckboi #1** : lol what

 **jk's kitten** : he can't come to the phone right now.

 **ramona** : oh God what did you do

 **tt's bunny** : I see Nattie on the ground while tantan laughs maniacally

 **jk's kitten** : why are you watching me

 **tt's bunny** : because I think you're cute

 **nerd** : did you also see him keel over and die just then

 **chimchiminey** : is that why Jungkook just took off running

 **nerd** : picture incoming

_**nerd** sent a photo!_

 

 **fuckboi #1** : otp

_**nerd** changed **fuckboi #1's** name to **taetae**_

**nerd** : I couldn't handle your name anymore

 **taetae** : it's cool baby boy

 **jk's kitten** : I can and will castrate you taehyung

 **taetae** : fiesty  
**taetae** : I like it

 **jk's kitten** : okay that's it

 **nerd** : HA JUNGKOOK WONT LET HIM GO

 **ramona** : sigh

 **brad** : tan come over after school

 **jk's kitten** : let's just skip now all I have left is p.e. and ha no thanks i spend 2 hours dancing as is

 **brad** : kk  
**brad** : c u @ car

 **jinnie** : WAIT DID MY YOUNGEST SON DYE HIS HAIR BACK

 **tt's bunny** : ye

_**tt's bunny** sent a photo!_

 

_**(PRIVATE CHAT: tannie, nattie)** _

**tannie** : HE'S TOO FUCKING HOT

 **nattie** : whipped

 **tannie** : shut up and eat ur chips dick nut


	3. kinkshame me harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi: who tf was that
> 
> missjackson: he goes by nattie
> 
> yoongi: who  
> joon: sigh  
> joon: he's that kid you told to fuck off this morning
> 
> yoongi: i don't remember this
> 
> tt's bunny: that's because you were half asleep, hyung
> 
> yoongi: his fault then
> 
> jinnie: yoongi.
> 
> yoongi: right  
> yoongi: apologizing now

**_ watch it taehyung _ **

**nerd** : oh my God  
**nerd** : Jungkook r u okay after that

 **taetae** : what

 **tt's bunny** : he  
**tt's bunny** : I'm gonna make that boy mine I swear

 **jk's bunny** : ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 **taetae** : WHAT DID HE DO

 **nerd** : lets just say  
**nerd** : my brother has no fucking shame

 **chimchiminey** : i'm honestly surprised no one else is saying anything

 **yoongi** : i muted it until namjoon nudged me and told me to communicate  
**yoongi** : so hello

 **joon** : hi my name is kim namjoon

 **yoongi** : if they don't know who you are why the fuck did you make me talk

 **joon** : you need friends

 **nerd** : WAIT MIN YOONGI?

 **yoongi** : yeah

_**nerd** left the chat!_

**ramona** : wtf was that

 **yoongi** : who tf was that

 **missjackson** : he goes by nattie

 **yoongi** : who

 **joon** : sigh  
**joon** : he's that kid you told to fuck off this morning

 **yoongi** : i don't remember this

 **tt's bunny** : that's because you were half asleep, hyung

 **yoongi** : his fault then

 **jinnie** : yoongi.

 **yoongi** : right  
**yoongi** : apologizing now

 **tt's bunny** : btw who the fuck is brad and why did my kitten go running to him

 **ramona** : possesive much?

 **tt's bunny** : :)

 **taetae** : if it's who i suspect  
**taetae** : because how many bradleys are in korea  
**taetae** : he's this really hot tatted up guy  
**taetae** : but he's straight and dating someone

 **missjackson** : wait what who the fuck is brad dating

_**ramona** left the chat!_

 

_**(olympus shore)** _

**aphrodite** : RAMONA HIMASAKI.

 **persephone** : KIM JISU

 **apollo** : wat  
**apollo** : omf i just looked at the other chat

 **artemisbutadude** : what is happening

 **persephone** : babe should we say?

 **hades** : tantan knows

 **apollo** : I ALREADY BEEN KNEW LOL  
**apollo** : I CAUGHT YOU TWO MAKING OUT BEHIND THE STAIRS

 **aphrodite** : MOTHER.

 **persephone** : i'm not even sorry

  
_**(watch it taehyung)** _

_**jk's kitten** added **ramona** to the chat!_

_**jk's kitten** sent a photo!_

  
**jk's kitten** : thats brad and he took me to the beach because he's a good daddy

 **taetae** : *SPITS OUT MILK*

 **tt's bunny** : excuse

 **yoongi** : jin just fainted at the bullshit you just sent into the chat

 **joonie** : I'm kinkshaming this entire fucking chat

 **jk's kitten** : kinkshame me harder, such a turn on

 **brad** : ur welcome  
**brad** : also  
**brad** : why

 **jk's kitten** : cause i wanted to make ramona die and piss of jungcock :)

_**tt's bunny** changed **jk's kitten's** name to **brat**_

**brat** : rude


	4. kitus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nerd: oh, and jungkook?
> 
> tt's bunny: yeah?
> 
> nerd: take him to your place if it's okay, if he shows up here drunk again our parents might actually murder him this time  
> nerd: last time he broke moms vase and she nearly castrated him  
> nerd: he only got out alive because she hit our dad with her shoe instead of tan
> 
> tt's bunny: i will never understand your fucking family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written chapter next yEET

**_(watch it taehyung)_ **

**brat** : i luv kittus

 **ramona** : what

 **brat** : KIRTRUS

 **ramona** : it's like almost 2 am are you okay

 **tt's bunny** : are you drunk

 **brat** : no u

 **ramona** : BRADLEY.

 **brad** : he's not with me anymore  
**brad** : you know who showed up at the beach and tantan ran faster then forest gump

 **brat** : m l9osrt

 **tt's bunny** : send a pic of where you are

 **ramona** : his back camera is cracked

 **tt's bunny** : how did you even get alcohol you're like 16

 **brat** : sug dad  
**brat** : n im 18 tyvfm

_**ramona** added **nerd** to the chat!_

**nerd** : what

 **ramona** : your brother needs you  
**ramona** : donghae showed up at the beach

 **tt's bunny** : why the fuck was that prick there

 **brad** : he tried fighting tantan

 **brat** : o ramu  
**brat** : swet ramu

 **nerd** : are you at our ramen place?

 **brat** : yu

 **tt's bunny** : nattie send ur addy so you can take me to him

 **nerd** : it's easier to just tell you where he is  
**nerd** : it's called ramen moto

 **tt's bunny** : kk

 **nerd** : oh, and jungkook?

 **tt's bunny** : yeah?

 **nerd** : take him to your place if it's okay, if he shows up here drunk again our parents might actually murder him this time  
**nerd** : last time he broke moms vase and she nearly castrated him  
**nerd** : he only got out alive because she hit our dad with her shoe instead of tan

 **tt's bunny** : i will never understand your fucking family

 

 

** _(picture perfect family)_ **

**eommajin** : anyone else notice how fast jungkook was on that like when jimin called him golden shower boy

 **mochimochi** : are we not gonna talk about how he sent a full paragraph about how short i was before that

 **death** : it's okay jiminie  
**death** : i think he deserved it

 **mochimochi** : <3

 **alientae** : y'all he whipped

 **namnamnam** : agreed

 **hoesucc** : agreed x2

 **mochimochi** : agreed x3

 **kookie** : fuck y'all  
**kookie** : i'm not whipped

 **mochimochi** : what's that?  
**mochimochi** : i can't hear you over the sound of these wedding bells

 **kookie** : What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo.

 **mochimochi** : ligma

 **kookie** : choke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dead memes are my shit fight me irl


	5. why am i like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're such a meanie Kookie." Tan pouted as he stayed wrapped around the elder, getting an amused smirk in response. 
> 
> "Is that why you gave me a hickey earlier?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not very long, but I hope you enjoy it. I'll probably start intergrating more written parts in with the group chat chapters but tbh i dont know where this story will go, i just get random ideas and intergrate them slowly. next chapter will have the rest of the tagged characters so stay tuned folks

As Jungkook walked up to the ramen place, the first thing he noticed was it was closed. With a sigh, he started looking around to see if Tan was still near by. It didn't take him long before he spotted the drunk man who was currently in a yelling match with someone around the same size as Jungkook. "Hey!" Jungkook yelled, grabbing their attention as he sprinted over.  
"KOOKIE!~" Tan squealed, drunken giggles following not long after as he suddenly drapped himself on Jungkook. "This man took my bottle, the big meanie!" the younger whined, making the guy's eye twitch.  
"He's underage and drinking in public. He's lucky no police spotted him." The man huffed. "Are you at least nineteen?" He asked Jungkook, doing his best to ignore the man child who was making faces at him.  
"Yes sir, I am. But it's best if you hold onto that bottle, I need to get my... my friend home now. Thank you." Jungkook spoke before bowing, making Tan bow with him. Before Tan could pipe off with another sarcastic comeback, Jungkook was walking toward the dorms.   
"You're such a meanie Kookie." Tan pouted as he stayed wrapped around the elder, getting an amused smirk in response.   
"Is that why you gave me a hickey earlier?" Jungkook teased, enjoying the way Tan suddenly began to squirm.   
"H-Hey.. that was because you wouldn't let me go!" The younger tried to defend himself, only getting a chuckle in response. "You didn't have much to complain about mister 'I'll make him mine'." Tan teased back, grinning at the blush on Jungkook's cheek.  
"I was just playing around." Jungkook tried to defend, making Tan chuckle. "Besides I don't do the relationship stuff." He huffed, not noticing how Tan stiffened.  
"Well... I guess it's good that I don't either." Tan lied, instantly mentally screaming at himself because he knew he fell hard and fast with people he got involved with. Jungkook didn't say anything, only smirked as they made it to campus grounds.

Once they entered the dorm, the first thing Tan noticed was how empty it was. "No roommate?" he questioned, watching Jungkook walk to the kitchenette to grab something.   
"Nah, the only people I really know well enough here are already all paired up." Jungkook admitted, starting up the coffee pot. "I apologize in advance if the coffee isn't the best, normally I go to cafes but I doubt there's one open by now." Jungkook sounded a bit sheepish as he spoke, but Tan was more focused on how soft Jungkook looked at that moment.  
"It's fine, I don't think it matters much as long as it will help me with the hangover tomorrow." Tan laughed, barely registering the waterbottle being held out to him.  
"Coffee will help sober you up, but this'll be your saving grace." Jungkook grinned, making Tan's heart stutter. He mentally told his heart to, very kindly, shut the fuck up and let him live. "Uhm, what?" Jungkook asked, laughing awkwardly.  
"...I said that out loud didn't I?" Tan cringed as he took the water. "S-sorry about that, that wasn't meant to be said to you. Thank you for the water." He quickly tried to save himself, feeling grateful for how Jungkook brushed it off.   
"How do you like your coffee?" Jungkook asked, walking back over to where the pot was. "I keep creamer and coffee for any guests I might have." He added, Tan focusing mostly on what kind of guests he would have as he remembered the rumors that already circled the brunette.   
"Just creamer, please." Tan whispered, sitting down at the small table Jungkook had nestled in the corner.

After they had their coffee, and a bit of food much to Tan's dissmay, they spent a good hour just talking about random things. Jungkook learned that Tan and his family moved to Seoul around four years ago, Tan learned Jungkook moved from Busan over the summer but started at the local university before transferring into the academy. "How do you like the academy so far?" Tan asked as he rested his chin on his hand, a soft but playful grin on his lips as an unspoken meaning hung in the air.  
"I think it'll be a lot of fun, and that I'll be able to pursue a dance career through this. It especially helps that there's a very interesting man in my class." Jungkook smirked, leaning over the table slightly.  
"Oh really? Do I know this guy?" Tan asked, a flirty tone lacing around his words. He wasn't as drunk as he was when Jungkook found him, but he definitely still felt a warm and tingly feeling coursing through him. One that blocked out how much his mind screamed not to do this, not to go down a path like this again.  
"Mmm you might. He's your age, has the cutest smile in all of South Korea. He's even got a twin brother to." Jungkook had the same flirty tone as he leaned in closer, his smirk widening as Tan leaned in as well. "As a matter of fact, I do believe it is you." The elder whispered just before connecting their lips.

Tan wasn't an idiot, he was sober enough to know what was happening as the two made their way to Jungkook's bed. They shared many short but sweet kisses along the way, and Tan knew where this would lead. He was fully aware of what it meant, or at least how little it meant, to Jungkook. His mind screamed for him to leave before it was too late and Tan stopped thinking with his brain, but Tan's heart wanted this affection. Tan's heart kept pulling him closer and closer to Jungkook. The moment that sealed Tan's fate, that left the younger knowing just how utterly fucked and whipped he was for the elder, was when his back hit the bed. The way Jungkook looked down at him, his eyes gazing down at Tan like he was a treasure that needed to be protected, left Tan breathless. That was the first moment Tan realized how might be falling for the mysterious new kid.

But there was a sinking feeling that he would wish it was the last.

 


	6. i'm a bad bitch you can't kill me but you can kill my feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby: gross
> 
> channie: says the child
> 
> baby: not asked for  
> baby: not needed  
> baby: not accepted
> 
> channie: tear
> 
> baby: i hate you
> 
> channie: awe sorry but i don't love you like that tantan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story already has so many hits and i am shooketh  
> it might not seem like a lot to most people but i'm not used to people actually ready my stories  
> thank you for reading and i hope you're enjoying it some  
> i apologize for any mistake's i've made, i'll eventually go back and edit the chapters  
> hope y'all are having a good day <33333333333
> 
> also if anyone seems ooc please let me know and i'll do my best to fix it !!

_**(watch it taehyung)** _

**nerd** : okay it's been two hours since school started where the fuck are they

 **ramona** : rip jungkook

 **jinnie** : please don't murder my youngest son

 **joon** : please murder our youngest son

 **taetae** : jesus christ namjoon

 **joon** : i have zero regrets

 **jinnie** : yoongi and hoseok accidentally destroyed one of his ryan plushies  
**jinnie** : he's a bit um

 **yoongi** : he's dead inside  
**yoongi** : like me

 **nerd** : CAN WE GET BACK TO THE FUCKING POINT.  
**nerd** : MY BROTHER BETTER BE FUCKING SAFE AND NOT A SINGLE MARK ON HIM.  
**nerd** : OR GOD SO FUCKING HELP ME I WILL ADD JIYONG AND YOUNGBAE TO THIS FUCKING CHAT AND FILL THEM IN.

 **brat** : please don't

 **nerd** : SUNG TAN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU.

 **brat** : i'm on my way to school chill the fuck out  
**brat** : i like just woke up and my head is killing me

 **nerd** : FUCKING GOOD  
**nerd** : DRINKING ON A GOD DAMN SCHOOL NIGHT  
**nerd** : KEEPING OUR ASSES UP  
**nerd** : YOU EVER DO THIS AGAIN GOD SO FUCKING HELP ME

 **ramona** : tan he snapped at his music theory teacher  
**ramona** : h u r r y

\---

 **tt's bunny** : what's going on

_**nerd** changed **tt's bunny's** name to **deadfuckingmeat**!_

**nerd** : hide.  
**nerd** : and pray to whatever gods you believe in i don't find you.

 **deadfuckingmeat** : he saw the hickeys?

 **brat** : he saw the hickeys

 **ramona** : WHAT

 **missjackson** : UM EXCUSE

 **brad** : virtual high five tan

 **nerd** : don't support this bradley.

 **deadfuckingmeat** : what's even the big deal lol

 **ramona** : oh no

 **missjackson** : oh no

 **brad** : oh no

 **taetae** : jungkook h i d e  
**taetae** : nattie just broke his phone and looks like he's ready to draw blood  
**taetae** : meanwhile  
**taetae** : [link  
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZgGSxYq_ww)**taetae** : basically tan and brad rn

 **chimchiminey** : i just choked on my fucking water  
**chimchiminey** : wait you all have a class together?

 **taetae** : yeah we have classic band  
**taetae** : who knew those two were both first chairs

 **brat** : trumpet for life  
**brat** : gang gang

 **ramona** : this is why i pretend i don't know you in this class tan

 **taetae** : WAIT YOU'RE HERE?

 **ramona** : only bass clarinet

 **brat** : YAH YEET

 **ramona** : did  
**ramona** : did you really

 **taetae** : IM DYING  
**taetae** : HE YELLED THAT OUT GUYS  
**taetae** : THE TEACHER LOOKS SO DEAD INSIDE  
  
\---  
  
**taetae** : TAN STOP PLAYING THE IMPERIAL MARCH EVERYTIME THE TEACHER WALKS IN FROM HER OFFICE

 **brat** : fite me

 **ramona** : is jungkook okay  
**ramona** : also where did everyone else go

 **chimchiminey** : nattie is fucking brutal

 **nerd** : he fucked  
**nerd** : my baby brother

 **brat** : i'm like  
**brat** : a minute older than you ????

 **nerd** : shut the fuck up hickey man

 **yoongi** : okay but did you really have to kick him in the balls

 **brat** : YOU DID FUCKING WHAT

 **nerd** : he's lucky my flute didn't go up his ass  
**nerd** : jimin took it from me before i could

_**missjackson** sent a photo!_

__

 

 **missjackson** : just calm down and look at my beautiful face

 **hoesucc** : holy fucking shit

 **brat** : HOESUCC  
**brat** : IM FUCKING DYING  
**brat** : also hi hoseok welcome back from the dead

 **hoesucc** : my child  
**hoesucc** : my pride and joy  
**hoesucc** : my sugar plum  
**hoesucc** : did you practice your routine last night?

 **brat** : aha

_**brat** has left the chat!_

**hoesucc** : that's what i fucking thought

 

 

          The dance class that day was fairly interesting. Tan was a bit surprised that, even with having just transferred, Hoseok was already captain of the dance team. He knew it annoyed Donghae, so it made him fairly happy. "Alright, who here _actually_ practiced last night?" Hoseok asked, making Tan shrink away a bit at the look Hoseok gave him. Outside of dance class or subjects concerning it, he was a ball of sunshine that farted rainbows. But as soon as it came to the dance team? He was more serious then Bradley was when Nattie stole his chicken. Tan found himself drifting from one thought to the other as he half listened to Hoseok until memories of last night surfaced. The thought made his skin feel like it was on fire, his face flushing. It didn't help any that Jungkook kept glancing over to him. It had been a bit awkward being around him, especially after the morning they had, but Tan always did a good job at concealing his true emotions. 

"Hey, Tan!" Someone suddenly shouted, shaking the man from his trance. It was then he realized everyone was practicing their solos for the upcoming competition and Oh Sehun was standing in front of the younger with worried eyes surveying his neck. "Are you and Donghae...?" He whispered, making Tan blush deeply. He felt the sudden need to cover up his neck as he shifted nervously.

"No, God no that was over before the year even started." Tan tried to his best to laugh it off as he set his bag down. "Mind helping me practice? It's a duo piece but I think Baekhyun is out sick today." 

"I don't mind at all, seeing as you saved my ass last year." Sehun laughed, grabbing Tan's hand before the two made their way to an empty practice room. "What song is it?"

"Attention by Charlie Puth. You saw us the other day right?" Tan asked as he got the song up, seeing Sehun nod out of the corner of his eye. "Are you comfortable with it?" Tan asked, but this time he made sure his voice was soft, his way of letting Sehun know he didn't have to help him.

"No it's fine, I don't mind. I was just wondering why Hoseok didn't give you a solo? It seems more like half a solo for Baekhyun featuring you." Sehun questioned out loud, looking confused when Tan began laughing.

"I asked Hoseok to not give me a solo." Tan grinned as he started the song. "Now get to dancing." He teased, his signature playful grin on his face. Sehun merely smirked and chuckled before beginning to dance. Tan watched him carefully, making sure he didn't join until it was time. As the two danced together, neither could help the big smiles that came along with it. Sehun was the first friend Tan made when he came to the academy, he helped bring Tan out of his shell and introduced him to his big friend group. In all honesty, Sehun was the main reason Tan was outgoing at school rather than being closed off like he was all throughout his previous schools.

 

          When the bell rang signaling class was over, Tan had to fight off a big pout. Sehun chuckled at his friend's expression before slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, we have dance history after this together." Sehun grinned as he grabbed his bag, handing Tan his own. 

"Yeah but I never get to sit by you. All your fangirls take the spots before we ever get there." Tan chuckled, making Sehun roll his eyes. 

"You're one to talk, remember how you came out last year?" Sehun teased, making Tan blush. 

"Hey, if you were gay and some girl grabbed your dick you'd probably scream it too. Plus I was seventeen, she was like five years older than me." Tan grimaced at the memory, making Sehun laugh more as they walked towards their class.

"It was still hilarious." Sehun snickered, pulling Tan into the classroom. In an effort to keep a pout off of Tan's face, Sehun pulled him to the back corner before anyone could notice. "There, now no one will bother-" He began before both of their phones began to go off. 

"Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun."

 

 

_**(a hot mess)** _

**princess** : hi  
**princess** : i'm sick  
**princess** : someone give me attention  
**princess** : i fucking see you chanyeol

 **channie** : do you ever chill out  
**channie** : like for even five seconds

 **baby** : sehun and i are in class

 **princess** : oh is that what kids call it these days? ;)))

 **baby** : jesus christ  
**baby** : sehun  
**baby** : why did you drag me into this group

 **hunty** : if i have to suffer  
**hunty** : so do you

 **suhoe** : :(

 **hunty** : you're our saving grave, hyung <3

 **suhoe** : <333

 **baby** : gross

 **channie** : says the child

 **baby** : not asked for  
**baby** : not needed  
**baby** : not accepted

 **channie** : tear

 **baby** : i hate you

 **channie** : awe sorry but i don't love you like that tantan </3

 **hunty** : you made him slam his face into the desk  
**hunty** : also baek

 **princess** : what

 **hunty** : guess who got to dance with tan-ah today ;)

 **princess** : TANNIE :(

 **baby** : have you ever felt the wrath of jung hoseok breathing down your neck  
**baby** : because i watched him go from sunshine to death in .2 seconds today  
**baby** : i already fucked his friend i don't need to feel that wrath

 **princess** : WAIT WHAT

 **hunty** : IS THAT WHERE THOSE HICKIES ARE FUCKING FROM

 **baby** : was it really needed to yell that and send it here, sehun

 **hunty** : why won't you call me hyung :(

 **baby** : i don't call anyone hyung besides jiyong-hynung and youngbae-hyung

 **princess** : disrespectful brat

 **baby** : :-*

 **minisucc** : why did chanyeol just break a pencil  
**minisucc** : oh thats why

 **baby** : wait what  
**baby** : is he okay?  
**baby** : it didn't cut him did it?

 **channie** : i'm fine, tan-ssi.

 **baby** : oh

 **yix** : Hello friends !! :D  
**yix** : oh my

 **chen** : dude

 **princess** : chanyeol :)

 **channie** : i'm sorry, tan-ah i'm just- not having a good day

 **baby** : It's fine, Chanyeol.  
**baby** : Don't worry about it. :)

 **hunty** : add tannie to the broken pencil club

 

 

"Hey, you okay?" Sehun whispered as he put his phone on silent, noticing Tan was still gripping the pencil tight.

"Be glad you like girls but jesus christ men are fucking frustrating," Tan grumbled before pulling out another pencil, focusing in on the teacher. Sehun quickly noticed the look on Tan's face, a look both void of emotion yet held so much. "Do you think he's upset because I slept with someone?" Tan whispered, finally looking at his best friend. "Because he made it pretty clear on my birthday he didn't like me like that." With that sentence, Sehun finally picked up on what was going on, just smirking in response.

"Chanyeol is one of the most difficult people I know. The only person who rivals him would be you." He joked, getting a playful push as a response. He was just glad he got a smile out of the younger. "He's also hella protective of you, and you were drunk as fuck that night. Besides, don't you like this new guy?" Sehun asked, just as the man himself entered the classroom ten minutes late with the hickies Tan had left on him replaced with brand new ones.

"Not the relationship type." Tan mumbled before looking down at his notes, hoping two things wouldn't happen. He hoped Sehun wouldn't notice his sudden shift in mood, and that Jungkook wouldn't try to talk to him. 

"No. No fucking way." Sehun said much louder than intended, making Tan's head snap back up. "New kid is already with Tsoi Seoyoung?" Sehun remarked, not noticing how Tan froze in his seat. He couldn't tear his eyes away at how their fingers intertwined, the genuine smile on Jungkook's face as they whispered together. "Man I was gonna try to ask her on a da- whoa hey, Tannie you okay?" Sehun asked, and it was then Jungkook finally noticed the man in the back corner, looking like he got whiplash with how fast he turned his head. Tan felt frozen in his seat, especially as Jungkook noticed the hickeys all over Tan's neck. He began to have a proud smirk on his face, which just made Tan feel so much shittier. 

"Wh-what ah... What class in Chanyeol-hyung in?" Tan whispered to Sehun, beginning to pack his things up. Sehun started looking between the two, the puzzle pieces coming together quickly. 

"Songwriting. Room 327." Sehun accidentally growled as he glared at Jungkook.

"Make an excuse for me?" Tan pleaded as he stood up, doing his best not to look at the man who had begun to ignore his girlfriend in favor of watching Tan. When Sehun nodded, Tan bolted out of the classroom as a speed that even surprised Sehun. 

 

 

_**(Private chat: yeol; tan-ah)** _

 

 **tan-ah** : meet me outside your class in 2 mins. don't ask, but we are skipping and going to baek's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you hate me for this chapter it's okay  
> i hate me to  
> we can be upset over these vents together  
> jungkook may seem like a giant dick but believe me there's huge reasons as to why  
> tan may seem like he's overeacting but there's huge reasons why  
> also  
> wonder what's going on with chanyeol and tan ;;;;;))))))))))  
> stay tuned folks


	7. Y aunque la vida me cueste, Llorona no dejaré de quererte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nerd: we were born in spain wHOOPS
> 
> taetae: THAT'S SO COOL  
> taetae: WHEN DID YOU MOVE TO KOREA???
> 
> nerd: when we were live 5?  
> nerd: i know barely enough spanish to avoid my abuela's wrath  
> nerd: however tannie here
> 
> brat: Kookie es una caliente pieza de culo
> 
> deadfuckingmeat: i see my name
> 
> brat: ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i originally had this chapter finished and ready to go last night, but when i went to save a copy to my computer i accidentally hit paste instead of copy so after the first chat the story was supposed to be different but i forgot majority of the minor details, so i hope it still turns out well and i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ALSO TRIGGER WARNING  
> this chapter gets really indepth on abusive relationships and past self harming, so be aware  
> it's slightly based upon things i myself have been through 
> 
> stay safe out there sweeties. stay hydrated, eat well, and get good sleep <3

_**(jungkook is a dead man)** _

  
**nerd** : can someone please tell me  
**nerd** : why my brother has skipped school  
**nerd** : because if he and jungkook are fucking rn i'll murder

 **chimchiminey** : okay i don't want to be murdered, i'm just curious  
**chimchiminey** : why is it such a big deal?

 **brad** : it's not our place to tell

_**ramona** added **baek** to the chat!_

**ramona** : you wanna tell satan or should i

 **baek** : what

 **nerd** : baekhyun :)  
**nerd** : my love :)  
**nerd** : my sweet sweet angel :)

 **baek** : yes baby boy?

 **taetae** : what

 **nerd** : where :) is :) my :) brother :)

 **baek** : leave baekhyun alone nat  
**baek** : i'm at his place with him and chanyeol  
**baek** : he was helping me out and chan and i will be back soon

 **nerd** : oh  
**nerd** : okay  
**nerd** : tell baek he's still in trouble

 **baek** : awe love you to <333

 **nerd** : ew

 **taetae** : who the fuck is baekhyun

 **deadfuckingmeat** : who the fuck is chanyeol

 **nerd** : their mine and tan's best friends  
**nerd** : well sehun is probably tans  
**nerd** : but chan is kinda the guy tan has been lusting over since our birthday

 **baek** : HAHAHA WAIT REALLY  
**baek** : IHDFOIUHDIWHDWUWI  
**baek** : YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T FUCKING TELL ANYONE

 **nerd** : maybe you should've been at school then :)

_**baek** has left the chat!_

 

 

 

          "Baek please, don't say a word to Chanyeol-hyung." Tan pleaded, making his elder pout.

"Why will you call him hyung and not meeeee?" Baekhyun pouted, sniffling a bit from his cold. "That's so rude of you, is it because you have-"

"Have what?" A voice spoke up as someone entered the small bedroom, making Tan tense up fairly quickly. Baekhyun would even consider it a new record.

"Oh nothing, he was just telling me about his new babe." Baekhyun smirked, making Tan blush deeply. 'fuck you byun baekhyun' he thought, glaring daggers at the older man as he cackled.

"Oh. Well, who even is he?" Chanyeol asked, his voice void of emotion as he tossed a foundation stick to Baekhyun.

"Jeon Jungkook, and he's not my babe. It was just... well..." Tan trailed off as he tried to find a label for it, making him even more confused.

"One night stand? Magical romp through the forest? Awakening your long hidden sexualities?" Baekhyun listed off as he began applying the foundation to Tan's neck, knowing he wouldn't dare smack the elder as he was working.

"Remind me to tell Sehun to go fuck himself for introducing me to this friend group." Tan sighed, grinning when Baekhyun smacked his shoulder.

"He seems like another Donghae." Chanyeol grumbled as he leaned against the wall. "I mean, you do seem to have a thing for assholes." That statement made Baekhyun nearly choke on his laughter, thinking to himself how right Chanyeol really was. Tan though was growing annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm really starting to see that." Tan sassed back, making Chanyeol's eyes narrow at him. The conversation died after that, Tan choosing to focus in on the soft music playing from Baekhyun's phone. "Mmm who is this?" Tan mumbled, beginning to feel a bit tired.

"It's a project we are working on. It's called Universe." Chanyeol answered, sharing a look with Baekhyun. "Do uh, do you like it?" Chanyeol sounded nervous as he spoke, which shocked Tan a bit.

"I love it. I didn't know you and Hun could sing." Tan teased, smirking at his friend. Chanyeol rolled his eyes, but a genuine smile was on his lips. It was around then that their phones got a new message from their group chat. "Well Baekhyun is right here so can't be him bugging us." Tan snickered, getting pinched in return. "Hyung I'm kiddingggg~" Tan whined, giving him his puppy dog eyes.

"I swear you and Nattie will be the death of me." Baek sighed with a grin, finishing blending the foundation. "Chan can you check that? It could be Sehun asking about Tan."

"Ugh, fine." Chanyeol sighed, making both boys roll their eyes.

 

 

_**(a hot mess)** _

**yix** : where did you go ?  
**yix** : we had to go to an extra dance thing tan

 **channie** : he's getting some help from baek with something and then we are coming back  
**channie** : how pissed is hoseok?

 **hunty** : scale of 1-10?  
**hunty** : 1,000

 **channie** : did you make up something?

 **hunty** : i tried but fucking donghae was pulling his usual shit and has hoseok convinced that he and jungkook are off fucking  
**hunty** : he's not there to is he?  
**hunty** : i'll end up murdering this kid i swear

 **channie** : what did he do.  
**channie** : he's not here but believe me i will find him if he hurt tan.

 **hunty** : i don't know exactly what happened between them but juancock has a girlfriend now and tan looked really hurt by it

 **baby** : because he lied to me  
**baby** : yeol-hyung don't do anything

 **hunty** : WHAT KIND OF BIASED SHIT IS THIS

 **minisucc** : WAIT YOU'LL CALL HIM HYUNG BUT NOT US?

 **princess** : don't let him fool you  
**princess** : he calls all of us hyung when he's either sad or wants something

 **baby** : 0:)

_**hunty** changed **baby's** name to **tinysatan**_

**tinysatan** : 0>:)

 **princess** : yeah fits better

 **channie** : we're on our way now with Baek, he's feeling better so he's coming for the last bit  
**channie** : mostly he just wants to see nattie in tights

 **tinysatan** : okay  
**tinysatan** : ew  
**tinysatan** : first taehyung now you baek

 **princess** : who the fuck is taehyung

 **tinysatan** : he's one of the new kids, he's actually really cool when he's not being a brat

 **channie** : so, you, basically?

 **princess** : did you really need to trip him for that, tannie?

 **hunty** : PFFFT  
**hunty** : also srry baek but nattie ditched to  
**hunty** : he's on a jungook witch hunt

 **chen** : you know everytime i come to this groupchat  
**chen** : i'm quickly reminded two things  
**chen** : you guys are ruthless  
**chen** : and minseok is the only one here that doesn't drive me insane

 **tinysatan** : whipped

 **chen** : say that to my face  
**chen** : oh wait  
**chen** : you can't  
**chen** : i'd have to kneel down to your level

 **tinysatan** : i'm gonna fucking choke you one day istg

 **chen** : if you can reach me

 **minisucc** : please don't kill my boyfriend

 **channie** : wait what

 **princess** : WHAT

 **dancingqueen** : DUDE YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT IS THIS SHIT

 **ksoo** : fucking finally

 **yix** : !!!

 **tinysatan** : why am i always the only one to fucking know these things  
**tinysatan** : I ALREADY BEEN KNEW

 **channie** : AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US ???

 **tinysatan** : not my place to ???  
**tinysatan** : but you and baek owe me 5040 shillings

 **channie** : idek how much that is i just agreed because i figured it'd take them at least until seok-hyung graduated

 **tinysatan** : it's 50 american doll hairs  
**tinysatan** : so 55,492 won :)

 **hunty** : did you really check how much it was in american dollars and used that for how much won it was

 **channie** : i really  
**channie** : really  
**channie** : r e a l l y

 **tinysatan** : love me?  
**tinysatan** : sorry chan, i just see you as a good pal.

 **channie** : really.

 **tinysatan** : fuck i  
**tinysatan** : i gotta go bye

_**tinysatan** has left the chat!_

**channie** : fucking typical

 **princess** : uh

 **minisucc** : well that went down hill fast

 

 

  
          Before Chanyeol or Baekhyun could say anything to the youngest, he quickly booked it to dance class. He knew he was in the wrong this time, he knew that bringing that up was an extremely bad idea with how rocky he and Chanyeol had been since, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't mean it. "God men are so fRUSTRATING." Tan yelled as he go to the locker room, punching the wall beside him. It took a few seconds for the pain to register, seeing as the wall was brick and brick wins everytime versus a fist.

"Tan? holy shit are you okay?!" He heard a frantic voice from beside him, making him glance down at his now bleeding hand.

"Mm fine." He grumbled before heading in to get changed.

  
After he made it into the room where everyone else was, to say Hoseok was pissed at him was an understatement. "Tan, my darling, where the FUCK have you been?" He spoke with a deadly smile, one that normally terrified Tan but today he just was not having it.

"I was taking care of some buisness with a friend, I'm sorry I'm late. But in all honestly why do we even need this extra practice?" Tan asked, his tone sharp which shocked everyone in the room. Tan never spoke to people he liked that way, he was the quiet kid until Donghae would pipe off with some bullshit. "Also, Lee Donghae." Tan turned his focus to the man who was now smirking back at him. Hoseok was about to speak up when Tan suddenly pounced on the guy, unleashing pent up anger from months ago. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY BUISNESS?!" Tan yelled as he began to lose it, tears streaming down his face. He could feel someone trying to pull him off, and it wasn't until an almost inhumanly strong pair of arms grabbed ahold of him that he registered how much he had snapped. Donghae's nose was bleeding and he looked extremely proud of himself, while others in the room stared at Tan like he was a rabid animal. The only ones who didn't were the few friends he had there, but with them all in his sight then who was...?

"Baby calm down. It's gonna be okay." Jungkook whispered as he did his best to hold Tan down in his arms. The younger wasn't stronger then Jungkook, they both knew that, but at this moment Tan was losing his mind and the confined space was making it worse.

"Jungkook, let go of him! Trust me." Sehun spoke up before springing into action, rushing over to his friend. Minseok took Hoseok to the side to explain what was happening and why Tan snapped so suddenly, and the thought made Tan freak out even more. As soon as Jungkook finally listened to Sehun and Tan was released, Sehun gripped the youngers shoulders to keep him from moving. "Tan look at me." Sehun spoke softly but his tone was also firm, one that always got Tan to do what he was told to. "We are gonna go outside and calm down, okay? Do you want all your hyungs or just me?" Sehun whispered this time, noticing the broken look in Tan's eyes.

"A-all. Kookie, Jimin, and Hobi hyungs to." Tan's voice was quiet, making Sehun smile sadly as he glanced at Jungkook. The brunette quickly understood and stepped aside to get Jimin.

 

  
          Once Sehun had Tan outside, the youngest went into full panic attack mode. "H-hyung I'm sorry." Tan whimpered out, his entire body trembling. "I'm so so so sorry. I promised you I wouldn't, I shouldn't have-" He started but was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his forehead.

"Tannie, deep breaths. I'm not upset. But I do think it's time you told me what exactly happened between you two." Sehun whispered gently as he pulled the still trembling man into his arms.

"Re...remember how I stopped hanging out with everyone last year?" Tan whispered, Sehun only nodding to show he was listening. "He didn't like how close you and I were or how close I was with Chan-hyung. He kept accusing me of cheating on him with you guys and he... he told me that all I would be was a..." Tan trailed off, a lump forming in his throat. "A-a living blow up doll. That all I was good for was sex. He threatened to leave me all the time and I should've just told him to go, I should've left but he had me convinced he was all I had." As Tan spoke, Sehun did his best to stay calm and here the younger out. He wanted to be there for him but at the same time he was ready to go back in and beat the shit out of that bastard.

"Is... Is that why Nattie was the one who invited us to the party?" Sehun whispered.

"Yeah... he told me just because I couldn't see you guys didn't mean he couldn't. He even told Donghae to suck his dick." Tan snorted, a soft smile on his face now. "As soon as I saw Chanyeol I just attached myself to his side, I felt like with him near that Donghae couldn't hurt me. It just pissed him off even more though." Tan sighed as he pulled away from Sehun, rubbing his eyes. "He called Chanyeol and I faggots and dumped me before going and making out with a girl infront of me. That's... that's why I was trying to get with Chanyeol that night. It was dumb and stupid."

"It wasn't." Someone spoke from behind them, the two turning to see Baekhyung and Yixing standing there. Baekhyun looked pissed, but Tan could tell it wasn't at him. Yixing looked extremely pissed, and if it weren't for how upset Tan still looked the two would've gone in there and done what Tan should've. "You were really drunk and Chanyeol had been there for you since the day Sehun brought you to our daily lunch hangout. Back when Kris, Tao, and Luhan were still here, Chanyeol even got jealous at how much time you'd spend with Minseok, Luhan, and Sehun." Baekhyun chuckled softly, glancing over to where Minseok stood with Jongin, the two talking to the three confused and concerned men. "He may come off as an asshole a lot, but he cares about you."

"I know... I feel awful for snapping at him. That's kinda why I snapped in there... thinking about that night just brings back so much." Tan mumbled as he fiddled with his sleeve. "I should go thank Jungkook for pulling me away." Tan spoke a bit more confidently this time, barely noticing Sehun's reluctance to let him go.

 

  
           Minseok was the first to notice that Tan was walking their way, panicking slightly. "Look, he doesn't know how much we actually know about the Donghae stuff, so if he chooses to tell you about it act like you don't know. He trusts you three enough to want you around during his panic attacks." Minseok spoke quietly, noticing the dark look that had been in Jungkook's eyes since they came outside.

"Kookie-hyung?" Tan called out, hating how vulnerable his voice sounded. He blinked a bit in surprise though at how quick Jungkook was to come over to him, enveloping the younger in a tight hug. Jimin looked extremely shocked, which confused Minseok and Jongin slightly.

"Let's just say Tan isn't the only one with trust issues." Hoseok tried to laugh a bit, but there was no mistaking the same worried look in their eyes that Sehun and Chanyeol always had when Tan got close to anyone they didn't know well. Minseok made a mental note to himself, that not everyone is the person they act like in the public eye.

 

\------

  
_**(jungkook is a deadman)** _

_**deadfuckingmeat** added **brat** to the chat!_

**hoesucc** : who's birthday is next

 **joon** : no

 **hoesucc** : :))))

 **joon** : n o

 **jinnie** : Y E S  
**jinnie** : PARTY AT OUR HOUSE~

 **joon** : wh y

 **hoesucc** : joon pls  
**hoesucc** : we all could use a night of fun  
**hoesucc** : we can even invite our friends from uni

 **deadfuckingmeat** : oh  
**deadfuckingmeat** : do we have to?

 **taetae** : kook if you don't want us to we don't have to.

 **joon** : can we atleast invite jackson?

 **deadfuckingmeat** : fine invite all of them  
**deadfuckingmeat** : who the fuck cares

 **taetae** : jungkook.

 **deadfuckingmeat** : taehyung.

 **brat** : wait  
**brat** : jackson wang?

 **joon** : you know jackson?

 **brat** : uhm  
**brat** : kinda?

 **nerd** : oh this is perfect  
**nerd** : let's invite the exo crew to :)

 **brat** : nattie  
**brat** : my dear brother  
**brat** : what the f u c k  
**brat** : are you trying to do

 **nerd** : i have no idea what you are implying

 **ramona** : oh gods help us

 **brad** : HAHAHAHAHAA THAT'LL BE FUCKING AMAZING

 **brat** : iu ahte all of you so fucking m u ch

 **joon** : oh god  
**joon** : did you fuck jackson to

 **brat** : NO GOD NO EW  
**brat** : HE'S LIKE A BROTHER TO ME  
**brat** : well until i made out with his older friend

 **deadfuckingmeat** : how many people have you been with jesus  
**deadfuckingmeat** : you're like 5

 **chimchiminey** : you're one to talk busan 2.0

 **deadfuckingmeat** : i will actually choke you shorty istg

 **brat** : DON'T ATTACK JIMIN FOR HIS SHORTNESS.  
**brat** : YOU THINK NATTIE KICKS HARD?  
**brat** : HONEY YOU GOT A BIG STORM COMMIN

 **chimchiminey** : tannie  
**chimchiminey** : i love you

 **brat** : i love you to hyung <3333

 **brad** : WHAT THE FUCK

 **jinnie** : biased

_**brat** changed **chimchiminey's** name to **favoritehyung**!_

**favoritehyung** : i'm telling sehun

 **brat** : i would love you even more if you recorded it

 **joon** : OKAY BACK TO THE SUBJECT AT HAND  
**joon** : jaebum or mark

 **brat** : heh  
**brat** : gotta jet

 **taetae** : WAS IT MARK  
**taetae** : HE SEEMS MORE YOUR TYPE

 **deadfuckingmeat** : at least it wasn't someone younger

 **taetae** : yeah that'd be really awkward

 **brat** : why ???

 **favoritehyung** : it's complicated i wouldn't question them too much  
**favoritehyung** : anywhore  
**favoritehyung** : when is the party?

 **jinnie** : tomorrow is saturday and we already have a lot of people so tomorrow ^^  
**jinnie** : entry fee is either food or alcohol

 **nerd** : tannie and i are 18

 **brat** : korean food only?

 **jinnie** : depends  
**jinnie** : what were you thinking

 **brat** : i make really good spanish food

 **nerd** : OOOOO maybe you and mama can make abuela's tamale recipe :DDD

 **deadfuckingmeat** : wait what

 **brat** : OHHHHH AND ABUELO'S ENICHILLADAS

 **jinnie** : if it's good bring it

 **taetae** : aren't you guys korean

 **brat** : oh yeah  
**brat** : we never told them lol

 **ramona** : smooth

 **nerd** : we were born in spain wHOOPS

 **taetae** : THAT'S SO COOL  
**taetae** : WHEN DID YOU MOVE TO KOREA???

 **nerd** : when we were live 5?  
**nerd** : i know barely enough spanish to avoid my abuela's wrath  
**nerd** : however tannie here

 **brat** : Kookie es una caliente pieza de culo

 **deadfuckingmeat** : i see my name

 **brat** : ;)

 **ramona** : Τους λέω τώρα ότι είμαι από την Ελλάδα;

 **brat** : Si tu quieres

 **ramona** : または私は日本から来た

 **joon** : you're japanese?

 **ramona** : you know japanese?

 **joon** : tae, hobi, and I took a class at the university

 **hoesucc** : he's the most fluent though

 **ramona** : oh well, i'm 100% japanese but my parents raised me in greece

 **brad** : my multi language speaking baby girl <3

 **brat** : gross

 **nerd** : you literally said jungkook is a hot piece of ass like five minuets ago

 **brat** : top ten anime betrayals

 **deadfuckingmeat** : do you like anime?

 **brat** : I FUCKING LOVE ANIME

 **nerd** : oh jesus  
**nerd** : next thing you know they'll be screaming about overwatch

 **brat** : first off  
**brat** : anime and overwatch aren't anywhere near being close to each other you uncultred swine  
**brat** : secondly  
**brat** : don't fucking come at me you winston main bitch

 **nerd** : at least i don't ride reapers dick like my life depends on it

 **brat** : YOU WANNA FUCKING GO YOU NOOB

 **nerd** : FUCKING BRING IT PLEB

 **jinnie** : joonie?

 **joon** : yes my love?

 **jinnie** : can you start putting everyone put jimin up for adoption?

 **joon** : i thought you would never fucking ask

 

 

 

          "Okay rude." Tan pouted, leaning his head on Jungkook's shoulder. After school was out, Jungkook had practically made a beeline for the younger, inviting him over to his apartment so they could talk more.

"Eh, you get used to it with Joon-hyung." Jungkook chuckled, making Tan grin. "He's a big softie, actually. Especially with short people." Jungkook snickered, groaning a bit when Tan's elbow made contact with his stomach. It was all playful though, and it barely hurt but Jungkook was dertimined to milk it.

"H-hyung?" Tan asked in surprise as Jungkook keeled over. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Tan whined, trying to get a view of Jungkook's face. When he leaned in too close though, Jungkook began smirking before pulling him ontop of him. Tan let out a squeak, causing both of them to erupt into laughter. Tan ended up shrugging before laying ontop of Jungkook, taking advantage of the position. "Mmm kookie you're so comfy~" Tan smriked, making Jungkook snort.

"Nice try baby boy." Jungkook smirked before smacking Tan's ass, making the younger squeak again. "As much as I would love to, I honestly would rather lounge around and uh... t-talk..." Jungkook spoke, growing nervous now. Tan looked shocked as their eyes met, but the sudden look of hopefulness made it even harder for Jungkook. "I-I just mean, after today, it probably isn't a good idea." Jungkook deadpanned, doing his best not to react to the now dejected look on Tan's face.

"Oh uh. Yeah, you're right." Tan mumbled before getting up. "So what do you wanna talk about then, Kook?" Tan spoke with the same tone he used when his walls went up, and if Jungkook said it didn't hurt he'd be lying.

"So um, you're a reaper main?" Jungkook asked, not missing the slight roll of Tan's eyes. "No need to be rude." Jungkook grumbled, standing up now.

"I... I'm sorry I know." Tan sighed, shaking his head. For about the ten millionth time since he laid eyes on Tan, he wondered what was going through the younger's head. He rarely showed his true emotions, and if he did he'd either let you in or put back up those walls. "Yeah, I'm a reaper main. I don't play super often but when I do I just like Reaper the best. Although sometimes I do play as Mercy." Tan admitted, blushing a bit.

"I'm not surprised, you are like an angel anyways." Jungkook remarked without thinking, his body tensing at how fast Tan whipped his head around to stare at Jungkook. "I-I um... Okay I was trying to ease into deeper stuff but I'm curious..." Jungkook mumbled, looking away from the younger.

"What is it?" Tan asked, sitting on the table now.

"I um, this morning I saw some scars on your thighs and arms..." Jungkook mumbled, unsure on how to bring it up. When he finally plucked up the courage to look at Tan again, he was surprised to see him smiling.

"You're so fucking cute." He chuckled before rolling up his sleeves. He had a few tattoos on his forearms, but surounding those were scars that traveled up to his elbow. "When I was younger my parents used to fight a lot, and my dad would turn that anger onto Nattie and I. That was when things like self harm were glorified, like it'd make your problems go away. It was in the music I listened to, a few of my friends did it at the time, so I thought hey maybe it'd help. It..." Tan trailed off as he traced one of the deeper scars. "It didn't start off bad. It was small ones, barely there and the scars are long gone. But as time went on and things at home got worse..." He trailed off again, this time not picking it back up.

"Hey..." Jungkook whispered, cupping the younger's chin to lift his head up. As their eyes locked together, Jungkook found himself lowering his own walls. "I can tell you haven't in a while, but if you ever have the urge to and you feel comfortable enough to then call me. I don't care if I'm in class or meeting the government. I'll be there for you no matter what." Jungkook spoke sincerely, not registering how they both began to lean in. It wasn't until their lips were about to touch that he jumped away. He knew he should've kissed him, hell he really wanted to, but something in him screamed to put those walls back up. "I-it's getting late though, I think you should go home." Jungkook blurted out, turning away so he didn't have to look at the hurt on Tan's features. He never got a response, only the sound of his front door slamming shut greeted him.

That was the second time he let Tan walk out that door hurting, and god did he want to run out after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter hurt me a lot to write  
> i'm sorry  
> i hope the jokes helped ease the pain
> 
>  
> 
> also in case it's unclear, jungkook/tan is end game but it's probably gonna be a w h i l e before they can be together together
> 
> this is mostly a reminder to myself because i lowkey ship tan and sehun, also tan and chanyeol
> 
> it's a real fucking issue
> 
> also i originally wasn't gonna add got7 to this because, before writing it, i had no idea who they were outside of just right  
> but i've been on a got7 kick for like four days and after like ten billion years of youtube videos i stan the group hardcore so enjoy that shit y'all
> 
> also i probably won't tag mark/original character because it's mostly just gonna cause awkward air and not be anything serious so yEET
> 
> also if you haven't heard of it before listen to rumors by gnash cause i feel like thats tan and jungkook 100%


	8. havana oh na na

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (a hot mess)
> 
> hunty added tinysatan to the chat!  
> hunty changed the name to tan's going solo
> 
> princess: um  
> princess: EXCUSE
> 
> tinysatan: baek hyung  
> tinysatan: love of my life  
> tinysatan: father of my children  
> tinysatan: my cinnamonapple  
> tinysatan: have i told you how sexy you are?
> 
> princess: flattery will get you no where now.
> 
> tinysatan: well  
> tinysatan: i tried
> 
> hunty: iN tHe ArMs Of An AnGle
> 
> tinysatan: i will actually come find you to smack you sehun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um  
> remember the notes at the end of last chapter?  
> where i said mark and tan would be minor?
> 
> yeah  
> i tried to keep my word  
> i really did
> 
> enjoy folks cause next chapter is a dance comp and it's gonna be angsty soz

_**(jungkook is dead meat)** _

_**nerd** changed **deadfuckingmeat's** name to **jungcock**_

**jungcock** : seriously

 **nerd** : you do not get to be upset with that name  
**nerd** : you truly fucking deserve it

 **taetae** : can you two not fucking fight for one day?  
**taetae** : namjoon's birthday party is tonight  
**taetae** : can we please have one fucking pleasant day

 **nerd** : what fucking crawled up your ass and died.

 **taetae** : nothing, baby boy.

 **nerd** : oh  
**nerd** : tae

_**taetae** has left the chat!_

**jungcock** : what the fuck did you two do

 **jinnie** : I swear to fucking god you two. Get along for one fucking day. Jungkook, whatever you did, fix it. Nat go fix things with Taehyung. If anyone fights tonight I will actually lose my everloving fucking mind.

 **jungcock** : yes eomma

 **jinnie** : don't push it.

 **brat** : there's nothing to fix  
**brat** : and nat if i can't even fucxking vent without you making it your buisness then don't bother fucking asking me whats going on

_**brat** left the chat!_

**nerd** : well shit

 **ramona** : want me to talk to him?

 **nerd** : no, i'm gonna go talk to tae and after that i'll fix things with him

 **chimchiminey** : i know it's none of buisness but maybe you shouldn't put yourself in the middle of his shit

 **nerd** : i know, i know  
**nerd** : i just  
**nerd** : i don't want him to get hurt again

 **jungcock** : is this about last night?

 **nerd** : not just that

 **jungcock** : oh god

 **nerd** : anyone know where tae would be rn?

 **chimchiminey** : he just got to my job. come to the coffee shop and order a large caramel frappe with extra carm and give it to im

 **nerd** : thank you, jimin

 **chimchiminey** : anything for helping my friends <3

  
          Nat sighed as he put his phone away, getting off the swing he had sat on. He had so many issues roaming through his head, between his brother and Taehyung. There also was how Baekhyun had distanced himself from the younger and he hated it. It felt like his world was crashing down, but he hoped fixing things with Taehyung would be a step in the right direction. As he entered the coffee shop, he fairly quickly spotted Jimin at the counter. He was surprised at how empty the shop was, but then again he barely knew what the time was. "Hey Jimin." Nat mumbled, knowing he had no hopes in masking how upset he was. He and Tan may look identical, but they were opposites personality wise. Tan followed his heart wherever it took him, jumped first and thought about the cons later. Nat felt he had to plot and plan things, stayed more closed off. A prime example was while Tan was able to be pulled from him comfort zone by his friends, Nat just retreated in further. That's why it always annoyed him at how shit he was at hiding his emotions while Tan was like a stone wall.

"Hey, Nat. Here's his coffee, it's on the house." Jimin grinned, but the grin faded when his eyes landed on the younger's face. "Hey, I know they may be upset now but I'm sure you can fix it Nattie." Jimin attempted to reassure the younger, gently gripping his hand.

"Thank you, Jimin-hyung." Nat tried to smile, but he knew it came out as a grimace. "I'll see you tonight at the part, yeah?" Nat tried again, this time giving a more genuine smile. This brought back a bright smile onto Jimin's face, which in turn made Nat smile bigger.

 

  
          It took the younger a few moments to find Taehyung, the older man having a snapback on to hide his hair. It broke Nat's heart to see that look on Tae's normally happy features. He looked like a kicked puppy, which just made Nat more determined to help. As the younger sat across from him, Taehyung barely looked up. "Did Jimin tell you where I was?" He spoke, his voice monotone.

"I... yeah. Please don't be mad at him though. He just wants to help." Nat whispered before sliding the coffee to Taehyung. "Jimin said it was on the house." At this, Taehyung actually smiled a bit and lifted his head to actually look at Nat.

"I'm not mad at anyone right now, I just- Nattie we haven't had a chance to talk about-" Taehyung started but was cut off by the look on the youngers face. It confused him, the look of panic didn't seem like it belonged there and it wasn't until he looked behind him that he knew why. "Ah. Of course." Taehyung scoffed before standing.

"W-wait, Tae, please-" Nat started but Taehyung was already walking off. His heart screamed for him to run out after him but under the gaze of Baekhyun he felt powerless. Instead, he groaned before letting his head hit the table. He felt like screaming, but that wouldn't be a good thing to do in public. It wasn't long before he heard someone walking out again, but he knew by the sigh that he heard just before who had left. "Can this day get any fucking worse?" Nat grumbled to himself before getting up and leaving, not having the heart to look at a very disappointed Jimin.

 

  
          Nat felt awkward as he walked up to Jin and Namjoon's house, like he wouldn't belong there anymore. Instead of fixing everything like they had asked, he made it all worse. He couldn't even bring himself to talk to Tan. His own fucking brother. Before he was about to knock on the door though, it swung open and he was face to face with someone had knew would be there, but still wasn't ready. "J-Jackson, hey." Nat spoke nervously as he surveyed the older's features.

"H-holy.. HOLY FUCKING SHIT NO WAY!" Jackson yelled out before pulling Nat into a bone crushing hug. "I thought you guys moved away?!" He giggled, Nat snickering at the drunken tone of his words.

"We did, we moved closer to the academy and started going there. How is everyone?" Nat asked as he rubbed Jackson's back, enjoying the feeling of having someone excited to see him.

"Eh, we've been... making do." Jackson laughed a bit before pulling away. "Come on, I'm sure Yugyeom and Bambam would love to see you! But- wait if you're here does that mean...?" Jackson trailed off, but Nat knew what he would've said.

"Yeah, he's doing a bit better to. Look, Jackson, that whole thing with Mark-" Nat started but stopped abruptly when he made eye contact with Kim fucking Taehyung, in all his gucci glory. "Oh jesus fucking christ. Lord give me strength." Nat blurted, confusing Jackson until he turned and saw who Nat couldn't look away from.

"Well this is awkward." Jackson remarked before chugging his drink. "Anyways, look I know he didn't mean to. I genuinely can't blame him after all the shit he was going through, but I'm not the one who needs to hear it and you're not the one who needs to tell him." Jackson didn't sound as drunk anymore, but none the less he was dragging Nat to where the makeshift dancefloor was. "Dance with meeeeee ballerina boy~" Jackson smirked, noticing the challenging look in Nat's eyes.

 

  
          As Tan entered the party, he quickly realized he was the last one to show up. Almost everyone was in full party mode and after the pre-game Tan had just finished with Baekhyun, so was he. His nine hyungs had left a bit before Tan did, but it was so he had time to prepare himself for the possible shit show. He knew if anything went down, Jin would be setting up a guillotine within seconds. But when he enetered the household, he found himself grinning. "NO FUCKING WAYYYY." Someone drunkenly shouted before Tan had two people jumping on him. "TANNIEEEEEE." Yugyeom giggled, he and Bambam laying on the younger now. All three were laughing,

"YUGIIII" Tan giggled as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "DOUBLE BEEEEEEE" Tan teased, making Bambam laugh hard, wrapping his arms around Tan's waist.

"God you've grown so much!" Yugyeom grinned wide, swaying back and forth with the two man-children making all three burst out into drunken giggles.

"Still short as ever." Bambam teased, only laughing at the evil look in Tan's eyes.

"Tan! You ca- ame..." Someone spoke from the side, Tan feeling Yugyeom tense quite a bit. Tan looked up to see a confused Jungkook who was gripping a bottle of Soju extremely tight.

"I uh, yeah." Tan cleared his throat as the three broke apart, not missing the anger on Bambam's face, the sad look in Yugyeom's eyes, and the hurt painted across Jungkook's features. "Look I don't know what's going on here but unless you want Jin to become the king of hearts lets get all angsty tomorrow. I've had my fill of bullshit this fucking week." Tan spoke, his tone making Jungkook flinch with the look it was paired with. This got Bambam and Yugyeom's attention fairly quickly, the two looking shocked. Their Tan was a quiet kid who held in his emotions, who never spoke up when someone hurt him. The two shared a look before Bambam wrapped an arm around the two's shoulders.

"Let's go drink and catch up." Bambam offered, directing the two over to the kitchen where Sehun and Chanyeol were currently shotgunning some american beers. If it weren't for Bambam's hold on him, he would've booked it out of the party. Tan hid his face in Bambam's chest when Chanyeol looked over, hoping that he wouldn't recognize him. He knew it was a weak attempt, especially when he heard a scoff after they left with their mixed drinks.

 

  
          Once Tan had more alcohol in his system, he let loose completely. He currently was dancing with Yugyeom, the two pressed together. Aside from Sehun, Yugyeom was the only person Tan felt comfortable dancing with like this without it going past it. From the outside it looked like it was more, but if you got close enough to the two you could tell there was nothing more then friendship between the two. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Nat and Taehyung were talking. It made him smile softly, hoping that they could work it out between them. Tan knew something was going on between them, especially with the way they were looking at each other. Another thing Tan noticed though was the jealousy on Bambam's face as he watched the two. Before Tan could break away though to question his old friend, he felt hands on his hips. "Mind if I cut in?" He heard Sehun from behind him, shocking Yugeyom with the squeal Tan let out.

"MY HUNTYYYYYY HYUNGGGG~" Tan giggled drunkenly, wrapping an arm around Sehun's neck without turning around. Yugyeom chuckled, shaking his head before stumbling over to Jaebum. Tan noticed something was going on with him, but once again before he could go question him Sehun was moving their hips together.

"You know Chanyeol has been watching you all night, right?" Sehun whispered to Tan, the younger's eyes glancing to the black haired man.

"Yeah. He's not the only one." Tan sighed, having noticed Jungkook kept looking his way. "I just want one drama free night, hyung." Tan whined, turning around to wrap his arms around Sehun's neck properly. "Dance with me for a while?" Tan asked, his puppy dog eyes in full effect. Sehun knew if he said no that it'd make the younger pout, but if he said yes then it could cause issues with Chanyeol. While he was debating, one of Tan's favorite songs came on which made the younger gasp excitedly. Sehun knew now he had no choice, opting for putting on hand on the younger's hips.

"Remember our duet last year?" Sehun whispered to the younger, making him smirk. They simply swayed to the beat at first, Tan moving his hand to Sehun's shoulder while the two seemed to intertwined their other hands together in sync. As soon as the verse started, they began their dance. Tan could faintly hear Baekhyun whistling at the two, their friends making room for them. The dance was sensual, one meant for a couple and not two people who considered themselves just as friends. It was because of this dance that things got even more confusing last year, but as Tan's mind swirled Sehun brought him back down to earth.

 

  
          This dance always made it extremely hard on Sehun, last year having been torturous for him. He could feel Chanyeol's glare, but the way Tan looked as the chorus came back in as Sehun dipped him made it feel like it didn't matter. He tried to keep reminding himself he was supposed to be straight, that this wasn't what Tan needed right now that he just needed a friend, but his heart always betrayed the normally stoic man. The look on Sehun's face was one Tan never understood the meaning behind, but he knew what came after and instead of letting Sehun go like normal he only pulled him closer. This made the older's breath hitch, especially with how vulnerable Tan looked at the moment. His drunk mind began to race, enjoying the closeness but he wanted to leave before he did something stupid. He was meant to help Tan pick up the pieces, not break him even more. "Let's go get some air." Sehun whispered in Tan's ear as people came back to dance, not waiting for the youngers answer before draggin him away to the front door. On the way out there, Tan caught eyes with someone that made the air leave his lungs and rooted him to his spot. Sad brown eyes met with confused hazelnut ones, both freezing and making those they were with concerned. When Jackson looked over to where Mark was staring, he seemed just as shocked. Sehun was just plain confused, unsure of how Tan knew these people. "Tan-ah?" Sehuin tried speaking, but it seemed like the world was drowned out to Tan. The two stayed like that for what felt like hours to Tan, but it was mere minuets until Mark was walking further into the house. Jackson looked at Tan with disappointment before he took off after Mark. Tan walked outside and before Sehun could follow him out there, he started running. He always ended up running home after parties like these anyways.

 

\---

  
_**(a hot mess)** _

**princess** : Okay it's been like four days since the party, and tan hasn't showed up to school once. nattie said he hasn't even been home. has anyone heard from him?

 **channie** : wait, he's missing?

 **hunty** : i tried calling him after the party and he told me he was going home and not to tell anyone...  
**hunty** : guys do you think he went back to him?

 **channie** : i swear to fucking god if he did

 **princess** : donghae has been at school though  
**princess** : last time they both disappeared

 **channie** : who even was that guy?

 **hunty** : i don't know, i asked hoseok and he said that he was one of their friends but he didn't know how he and tan knew each other  
**hunty** : apparently they all went to uni together before those seven transferred

 **princess** : nattie said they knew some guys named yugyeom and bambam from highschool, and from their they met everyone else  
**princess** : he wouldn't tell me anymore then that

 **minisucc** : i checked our river spot and he wasn't there but it looked like he was

 **chen** : there were broken bottles and shit

 **hunty** : oh jesus christ  
**hunty** : baek can you get nattie to add me to their group chat?

 **princess** : mhm

 

  
_ **(new day same shit)** _

_**nerd** added **sehun** to the group chat!_

**jungcock** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S FUCKING MISSING.  
**jungcock** : AND WHO THE FUCK IS SEHUN.

 **sehun** : well hello to you to

 **nerd** : i mean he never came home saturday and i haven't seen or heard from him fucking since  
**nerd** : why the fuck did mark even go

 **joon** : why are you upset with mark ???

 **nerd** : i'm not actually upset with him per say

 **ramona** : we just are frustrated that those two can't fucking talk it out  
**ramona** : oh hey sehun

 **sehun** : wait so how does he even know tan?

 **nerd** : okay if he wasn't missing i wouldn't dare say this with him still being pissed at me  
**nerd** : but you guys need to know before you decide to chase after him

 **jinnie** : what happened?

 **ramona** : nat if you need to go out looking again i can tell it

 **nerd** : thank you  
**nerd** : tae and i will be back in an hour, sooner if we find him

 **ramona** : alright  
**ramona** : so about two years ago now when we were in highschool, tan and nat were really close to yugyeom and bambam  
**ramona** : those four were INSEPERABLE from the twin's first day of freshman year  
**ramona** : well, then came yugyeom's birthday party  
**ramona** : tan wasn't in his best mental shape back then  
**ramona** : like how he's been lately is a walk in the park compared to back then  
**ramona** : he and mark hit it off right away and the two were drinking together  
**ramona** : ya know  
**ramona** : high school rebellion and shit  
**ramona** : well things escalated but the thing is tan never told mark he was only 16  
**ramona** : he was really insecure and before that night, every guy tan had feelings for either ended up being straight or just didn't like him  
**ramona** : granted, they weren't obligated to like him but it still messed with the poor guy.  
**ramona** : he didn't withhold his age from mark to trick him  
**ramona** : he just couldn't face rejection again  
**ramona** : i still think he was being a fucking idiot don't get me wrong  
**ramona** : but i can see why he was the way he was  
**ramona** : to summerize, jackson found the two making out and blew up on mark  
**ramona** : that was when mark found out tan's age and it just went downhill really fast

 **mochi** : holy shit

 **sehun** : that makes a lot of sense but also none  
**sehun** : did he knew tan would be there?

 **ramona** : unless joon told them everyone who was coming, probably not  
**ramona** : tan couldn't look yugyeom in the eye after that  
**ramona** : jackson and mark never told their friends what happened either  
**ramona** : that's probably why yug and bambam were still acting like no time had passed with him last night

 **jungcock** : i found him but i don't think we should disturb him

 **nerd** : THE FUCK YOU MEAN

 **hoesucc** : we been found out  
**hoesucc** : i'm sorry nattie don't murder me  
**hoesucc** : he's been with me since monday  
**hoesucc** : BUT YOONGI KNEW TO

 **yoongi** : i check the chat for the first time today  
**yoongi** : to my roommate signing my death sentence

 **nerd** : is he okay?  
**nerd** : that's all i need

 **hoesucc** : he's fine, he got permission from the school to focus on his dancing only as long as he did his packets  
**hoesucc** : he's gonna do a solo after all :)

 **mochi** : NO FUCKING WAY REWALLY

 **jungcock** : they wouldn't let me see :(((

_**hoesucc** added **brat** to the chat!_

**brat** : howdy

 **ramona** : i'm gonna fucking murder you

 **brat** : i missed you to  
**brat** : yo cunty

 **sehun** : you go missing  
**sehun** : don't call or text me  
**sehun** : leave me wondering if you were even alive  
**sehun** : AND YOUR FIRST WORDS TO ME ARE FUCKING  
**sehun** : YO CUNTY

 **brat** : :( i love you hyungggg <333333

 **sehun** : ...  
**sehun** : i love you to  
**sehun** : fucking brat  
**sehun** : i'm telling baekhyun you're doing a solo though :)

 **brat** : YOU FUCKING WOULDN'T

 **sehun** : :)))

 

  
**_(a hot mess)_ **

_**hunty** added **tinysatan** to the chat!_  
_**hunty** changed the name to **tan's going solo**_

 **princess** : um  
**princess** : EXCUSE

 **tinysatan** : baek hyung  
**tinysatan** : love of my life  
**tinysatan** : father of my children  
**tinysatan** : my cinnamon apple  
**tinysatan** : have i told you how sexy you are?

 **princess** : flattery will get you no where now.

 **tinysatan** : well  
**tinysatan** : i tried

 **hunty** : iN tHe ArMs Of An AnGle

 **tinysatan** : i will actually come find you to smack you sehun

 **hunty** : oh yeah  
**hunty** : speaking of finding people  
**hunty** : anyone know why chanyeol left the class as soon as I added tan?

 **tinysatan** : ...  
**tinysatan** : oh that's who just came into the dance wing  
**tinysatan** : brb gonna yeet myself out this fucking window

 **hunty** : TAN NO

 

  
**_(new day same shit)_ **

**hoesucc** : WHY DID TAN JUST JUMP OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW

 **sehun** : I'M FGUCKING LWJKHIEHF  
**sehun** : DID HE AT LEAST YELL YEET AS HE DID

 **hoesucc** : YEAH HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT ???

 **nerd** : sigh  
**nerd** : google how to disown brother

 **brat** : don't be fucking rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: this will be a jungkook fanfic  
> me, five seconds later: tankook who? i only know sehan
> 
> i'm so sorry  
> i swear there will be more tankook soon  
> the fluff is coming  
> prepare yourselves  
> i also realized the last few chapters have been extremely angsty so i tried to put more jokes in this one  
> i kinda write in the vibe that i'm currently feeling and i haven't been in the best place so the angst has been h e a v y and i apologize


	9. every day, every night, feel like a fool, you gotta know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Tan was outside, he let out a scream into the night air. His panic attack consumed quicker than normal, and that alone was making it so much worse. He was so far gone he didn't even hear someone coming outside as he began to punch the railing, tears blurring his vision completely. It wasn't until they wrapped their arms around him that he knew who it was. "I want it to stop," Tan admitted, crumbling back into the older's embrace. "Hyung I want it all to end so fucking bad." He began to sob, feeling them rock him back and forth gently.
> 
> "I know, Tan-ah. I know..." Jackson whispered, tearing up as he cradled his old best friend. Tan turned around and began sobbing into his chest as Jackson helpless watch him regress back to when he first met the poor boy, then to when he found out just how badly broken he was. The memory was still fresh to him, and it was the only reason he was able to forgive him so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER DEALS WITH ISSUES SURROUNDING SELF HARM, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT SKIP THE ITALICIS
> 
>  
> 
> so um
> 
> this chapter broke my own heart  
> but it was needed to get to the next big event that i thought of
> 
> the songs that were performed (with dances) will are:  
> Boy Meets Evil ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XwpjlBPiic ) - Tan's solo performance
> 
> Might Just Die ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2FW4BtGeUU ) - Group performance
> 
> If You Do ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HEquod00t-g ) - GOT7's performance
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be fluffy because my heart needs it

          It was finally the day of the competition. Ever since the party, Tan spent his days dancing even when Hoseok told him he needed rest days. He practically lived at the dance studio, only leaving to crash at Hoseok and Yoongi's dorm. He avoided Jungkook, Chanyeol, and Sehun like his life depended on it. Honestly, the only people he saw were Hoseok, Yoongi, and Baekhyun. He had left the group chats, opting to just throw himself completely into working on his solo. Hoseok and Yoongi had even made the song together with Tan doing a few backing vocals. Hoseok told him to practice the lyrics while dancing, which confused Tan but he did it none the less.

 

          Currently, Tan was standing side stage as he waited for his cue. Tan was the opener for the comp, which made him even more nervous but with Hoseok's encouragement, he felt slightly better. He knew his friend group was here since nearly half of them were performing today. "No way, Tan!" He heard from behind him, making him freeze up completely. "Tan...?" They asked again, but luck was finally on his side as that was just as he was being called on stage. Tan didn't say anything to Yugyeom, just simply walked out onto the dark stage. It was around then he fully registered the fact they had hooked a mic to him, and Hoseok's plan became clear. Knowing it was way too late to back out now, getting on his knees just before the music began. As Tan danced and rapped, he kept his eyes shut. Sure, it might get point deducted, but he wasn't doing the solo to win. He needed to prove that he could do things on his own. Once the song finished, Tan was breathing hard. The crowd erupted in applause for the young man, a wide smile breaking out across his face.

"THAT'S MY FUCKIN BROTHER Y'ALL!" He heard someone scream, surprised to see his family in the front row, his mother silently scolding his younger sister who had screamed in English. It made him chuckle before leaving the stage.

 

          As soon as the mic was gone, his dance team was all over Tan. "You did amazing out there! How come you never let us see?" Baekhyun whined, making Tan giggle.

"Because you guys make me more nervous, mother Baek." Tan teased as he watched Sehun go side stage. "Oi, Sehun!" Tan called out, getting the older's attention fairly quickly. "Fighting!" He grinned, holding up a thumbs up. The gesture made Baekhyun's stress melt away, giving the younger one of his cocky smiles before going on.

"Can we talk?" Tan heard from his left. He expected it to be him Yugyeom was talking to, but instead he was talking to Jungkook. He wasn't being too obvious that he was looking, more so keeping it at a side glance, but he was surprised his friends hadn't hurt them talking.

"What is there to talk about?" Jungkook spoke with a bored voice. It was a cold move, even for Jungkook.

"Look why are you mad at me? You're the one who wanted to break up." Yugyeom sounded extremely upset, but his words shook Tan to his core.

"Can... can we not do this here?" Jungkook asked before looking at Tan. "Things are even more complicated." The look in his eyes made Tan's knees want to buckle, but his heart hurt again. Two weeks of dance helped Tan clear his head on everything except for Jeon Jungkook. That was when Yugyeom looked Tan's way before looking back at Jungkook.

"Did you know he was my best friend? Is this your way of getting back at me?" Yugyeom asked, sounding even more hurt.

"Honestly Yugyeom?" Jungkook looked back at the taller. "I did know. But it was not revenge." At that, Tan walked off with the excuse of needing to get changed.

  
  


          When Tan finally plucked up the courage to walk back to his group, he was quickly pulled to the side. Before he could even look up and register who it was, he felt a pair of lips on his. They were unfamiliar, and Tan knew he should push them away but something about them made him feel comforted. When they pulled away though and Tan looked up to see Park fucking Chanyeol standing there, he nearly fainted. "You did amazing." Chanyeol practically panted, Tan's head beginning to spin. He had wanted this for so long, so why did it begin to feel so wrong. "I... I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you it's just- you've been avoiding me." Chanyeol stated bluntly, making Tan cringe away. "Tan I've like you for a while now." Chanyeol continued on, but Tan wanted him to stop. He wanted all of it to stop.

"You... you have the world record for bad fucking timing, Park Chanyeol." Tan tried to sound strong, but he was pushing down a panic attack. "We can talk about this later, but I need to focus on my dancing. So please, excuse me." Tan was trying his best to put back up his walls, but his tears betrayed him. As he walked away from Chanyeol, he looked up to see Mark, Jinyoung, Jackson, and Bambam all talking not too far away. Tan adjusted his tie, averted his eyes, and did his best to pull himself together as he walked past them. He could hear Bambam call his name, but the world was beginning to go static to him and he needed air.

 

          Once Tan was outside, he let out a scream into the night air. His panic attack consumed quicker than normal, and that alone was making it so much worse. He was so far gone he didn't even hear someone coming outside as he began to punch the railing, tears blurring his vision completely. It wasn't until they wrapped their arms around him that he knew who it was. "I want it to stop," Tan admitted, crumbling back into the older's embrace. "Hyung I want it all to end so fucking bad." He began to sob, feeling them rock him back and forth gently.

"I know, Tan-ah. I know..." Jackson whispered, tearing up as he cradled his old best friend. Tan turned around and began sobbing into his chest as Jackson helpless watch him regress back to when he first met the poor boy, then to when he found out just how badly broken he was. The memory was still fresh to him, and it was the only reason he was able to forgive him so quickly.

 

_  
It was a rainy Sunday morning, the four best friends slept soundly in the living room while Jaebum made breakfast. Jackson was sitting on the recliner looking through his phone when he heard it, soft sniffling. He took a glance around the room before he noticed Tan was curled up in the corner. He was still asleep, but Jackson could see the tears streaming down his face. Being careful to not step on Nat or Bambam, Jackson quickly made his way over to the crying boy. "Hey, Tan-ah, wake up," Jackson whispered as he tried to shake him awake, succeeding fairly quickly. Tan blinked a few times, not fully registering he wasn't dreaming anymore. "You okay?" He asked, only getting a nod in response. Tan quickly stood before grabbing his bag and heading to the bathroom with the excuse of a shower._

 

_An hour passed by, Jackson wouldn't admit he had timed it, and with how thin the walls were he knew the shower was only on for ten minutes of that hour. The others had woken up by now, but only Nat looked worried that Tan wasn't out of the bathroom yet. Once he finally emerged, the first thing Jackson noticed was the pained look on his face. Nat quickly stood and walked over to him, the two whispering together. Jackson could hear a bit, but most of what Tan said was in Spanish. "We're gonna get some air!" Nat yelled suddenly before dragging Tan outside, now getting the attention of the others._

_"Hyung? Is everything okay?" Bambam spoke up, noticing the concern on Jackson's face._

_"I... I'm not sure." He answered honestly before heading for the door. When he opened it, the first thing he saw was Tan sobbing into his brother's shoulder. The second thing was that Tan's sleeves were rolled up and the sight shattered Jackson's heart. "Tannie..." He whispered gently, the younger two noticing him there._

_"H-Hyung..." Tan hiccuped, his normally emotionless eyes showing how broken inside he truly was._

_"Nat, may I take him to the bathroom?" Jackson whispered again, noticing the protective hold the twin had on his brother. Tan looked up at him, and that was all Nat needed. As soon as Tan was released, he was clinging onto Jackson. The elder didn't care he was getting blood on his shirt, but with how bad the wounds one the younger's arms were he was beginning to worry a hospital trip was in order. Jackson moved as quickly as he could through the house, barely looking over at the rest of the household that had come down to see what was going on._   
  


 

_Once in the bathroom, Jackson quickly locked the door before setting the younger onto the counter. Tan was still crying, but it wasn't sobbing like on the porch. "Do you wanna hear Yug sing for you?" Jackson spoke almost as if he was talking to a child, but the tone seemed to help the younger keep calm. With a slight nod, Jackson quickly poked his head out the bathroom. "Yugyeom!" He shouted, the tall maknae practically appearing lightening fast. "He needs help staying calm, mind singing for him?" Jackson asked, smiling a bit at how quickly Yugyeom began nodding. He knew the two were extremely close, so this must be just as hard on their youngest as it was on Nat. Once Jackson let Yugyeom in, he quickly locked the door again. He noticed Yugyeom froze once he saw Tan's arms, but it wasn't from disgust. He looked like someone told him his puppy died._

  
_"Y-Yugi..." Tan whimpered, quickly getting his attention. That was all Yugyeom needed to hop onto the counter next to his quivering friend, his arms wrapping around his waist._   
_"_ _I'm here Tantan. I will always be here." Yugyeom whispered, then softly began singing I Needed You by Blackbear. Jackson could almost see how quickly Tan calmed down as he relaxed, making it easy for Jackson to finally clean his wounds. Once he was sure it was clean, he was able to see all the other scars that Tan kept hidden._

_"Tan-ah... How long has this been going on?" Jackson asked as he wrapped the arm up, looking up at the sniffling boy._

_"I-I um... I think three, maybe four years now...?" His voice sounded small as if he was scared of them reacting badly. His words impacted Yugyeom the most though because it meant that throughout their entire friendship Tan was hiding this. His friend was suffering and he never once noticed._

_"Promise me that if you feel these urges you'll come here," Jackson spoke up, a lump forming in his throat. "You know that this is a judgment-free zone. I'm sure Jinyoung and Jaebum would gladly consider you a child as well." Jackson tried to joke, feeling a bit proud he got Tan to laugh genuinely. "You don't have to hide here either." He added, glancing down to the scars. Tan didn't give a verbal answer, instead, he opted out for a hug. Jackson held onto the fragile boy tight like if he let go he'd fade away. From that day until everything went down, Jackson acted as the twin's big brother. Instead of them having to explain their parents weren't coming, Jackson went. He was almost even a father figure until that party happened._

 

  
          Jackson found himself having to blink back tears as he swayed gently, letting the younger sob freely. "You've both grown up so much." Jackson choked out, pulling Tan tight to his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so so so fucking sorry." He began to cry, feeling Tan grip onto him tighter.

"Hyung stop. It's not your fault." His voice was quiet again, something Jackson never wanted to happen again. "I should've told him. I... I thought because I was always around he knew-" Tan was cut off by another sob. Jackson gently shushed him, the two just gently swaying and crying together. Once they both calmed down some, Jackson slowly pulled away before cupping Tan's cheeks.

"We are gonna go in there, I'm bringing you over to him, and you two are gonna talk this out because I'll be damned if I let my donsaengs walk out of my life again," Jackson spoke with a determined voice, which brought back that smile that Tan fought so hard to be able to show his hyung. He gave a nod, which brought Jackson's smile back.

 

  
          As the two walked back in, Jackson had an arm slung across Tan's shoulders while the younger just leaned against him. As they approached the six men that Tan used to call his only family, he could feel his heart beating hard against his ribs. Mark was the first to notice the two, and with both being sober it felt easier somehow. That unneeded words wouldn't be said, that maybe they could actually work this out and Tan could be able to have his family back. "Hey, Mark hyu-... Mark-ssi." Tan corrected himself, unsure now of how to go about it. Mark grinned softly at his nervousness before pulling the younger into a tight hug.

"It's hyung, I'll always be your hyung," Mark whispered, which once again sent Tan into a fit of tears as his arms wrapped around the elder's waist. "Come on, group hug!" Mark grinned, the others all beginning to wrap their arms around the two. "Where's your-" Mark began to ask before someone began yelling.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!" Nattie screeched, a voice that sounded a lot like Baekhyun attempting to calm him down. "NO, I WILL NOT I WILL FUCKING KICK CHANYEOL'S ASS AS I PROMISED. I DON'T CARE BAEKHYUN. I. DONT. C A R E." At his words, Tan's blood ran cold. He knew Chanyeol might tell them what happened, but Chanyeol was also known for saying things he didn't mean when he was hurt. 

"Sorry guys, I gotta go stop him from murdering a dumbass." Tan sighed as he pulled away, snorting a bit at how shocked they looked. "We aren't exactly the same as we were two years ago." He reminded them before jogging off.

 

          As Tan rounded the corner, he saw Chanyeol with a bloody nose while Baekhyun, Minseok, and Jongin tried to hold back the rabid looking Nat. Sehun was, reluctantly it seemed, helping Chanyeol stop the bleeding. "SAY IT AGAIN, PARK. I FUCKING DARE YOU." Nat yelled, making Tan's eyes widen. Yes, Nat was known to throw hands at anyone who came for Tan in the slightest, but he never completely lost it. He never lost it on someone that he knew he couldn't win against especially. 

"What is going on here?" Tan seethed, his protective instincts kicking in. As soon as Nat saw his brother, he began to calm down but he still looked like he wanted to murder Chanyeol. 

"Nothing for you to worry about, Tan-ah." Chanyeol groaned, but the look on Sehun's face said more than enough.

"I think it is. Because don't think that Nat's the only one with a swift punch." Tan warned before walking over to the still raging man. "Nattie, deep breaths. I'm gonna take you to someone and they can help, okay?" Tan whispered, gently taking Nat's hands. "Hyung was asking about you." He grinned, his words making Nattie freeze.

"Hy-hyung...?" Nat whimpered, Tan just simply nodding. At that, Nat took off running with tears streaming down his face while screaming 'HYUNGGGGGG'. It made Tan chuckle, but he turned his attention to Chanyeol while sliding his hands into his pockets.

"We need to talk, Chanyeol-ssi." The tone of Tan's voice made even Sehun flinch a bit, but Chanyeol looked utterly terrified. He was seeing a side of Tan that no one had seen before. What was surprising though was even with how cold he had become, he still walked over and helped hold the handkerchief to Chanyeol's nose.

 

          Tan quickly brought Chanyeol to a side room, searching for a first aid kit. His cold exterior hadn't left yet, and it made the elder scared he had truly fucked up big time with Tan. "S-so who is your hyung?" Chanyeol asked gently, watching Tan walk over with some cotton balls. 

"His name's Jackson. Lift your head up." Tan spoke in a much softer tone now, his eyes not as hardened as before. "What did you say to Nat, hyung?" Tan asked, his coldness melting away.

"I told him I kissed you and when he got upset I told him I didn't understand why it mattered..." Chanyeol trailed off, leaving something out.

"Look, if you don't tell me now then Nat will later and his explanation will be very biased." Tan's coldness was beginning to come back as he gently put the cotton balls into Chanyeol's nose, but his eyes stayed warm.

"I said because of the party a few months back then it shouldn't have mattered... I know it was messed up to say and I'm sorry I just-" Chanyeol had tears in his eyes, something that made Tan's breath hitch. Their fingers ended up intertwined, Tan pressing his forehead gently against Chanyeols.

"I know, Channie. I'm not mad at you. I've been selfish lately, just acting out of what I wanted and not caring who I hurt." He whispered, a soft sigh escaping his lips. "I can't lie and say my feelings for you are gone, but I can't be with you like you want me to until I figure out whats going on between Kook and me." Tan sounded distressed as he spoke, that being the only reason Chanyeol was able to stay calm.

"Promise me something," Chanyeol whispered, pulling Tan close to him. "Promise me that as soon as you know, you'll tell me. Promise you won't go for anyone else until you know. Because if I see one more guy pressed against you I may go insane." Chanyeol admitted, his eyes closing.

"I promise, Chanyeol," Tan whispered back, closing the gap between them to press his lips gently to Chanyeol's. It didn't last long enough for Chanyeol to respond, because just as he started to Tan was walking away from him and out of the room.

 

  
          Tan made his way to where the stage was in his view, and he nearly choked on air when he saw who was dancing. "H-holy shit Jimin is amazing!" He grinned, hearing someone snicker from beside him.

"You never pay attention much to anyone else when you dance, do you?" Jungkook asked as he stood beside Tan, watching his friend dance.

"No, not really..." Tan admitted sheepishly, looking up at the bunny like man. "Kookie hyung?" Tan whispered, knowing it would grab his attention quickly. "Is Yugyeom hyung the reason you don't date anymore?" He asked, his question making Jungkook freeze.

"I-I- how did you know?" He stuttered, his eyes wide. 

"I over heard you two earlier. I thought you know I was listening, honestly." Tan commented as he looked away, his eyes trailing Jimin. "What happened between you two."

"I um... Well." Jungkook cleared his throat. "My first year of Uni was last year, and I was living with my parents at the time. I was a medical major at first, but I wanted to check out the dance team." Jungkook started, getting Tan's attention back on him. "Yugyeom was the only one there, he was practicing a solo that Hoseok had given him." Jungkook had a soft grin on his face, but his eyes held so much hurt. "We clicked instantly, and eventually he introduced me to the rest of his friends. Jackson didn't talk to me much, claimed it was because he was busy but Yug told me it was because he was dealing with losing a family member. That they all were." Jungkook noticed how Tan stiffened at that, his eyes looking sad. "I'm guessing that was you?"

"I... Yeah... Nat told you guys everything didn't he?" Tan mumbled, feeling Jungkook wrap an arm around his waist. 

"He did, but it doesn't change anything. That was a while ago." Jungkook grinned softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Tan's head. "It was nothing compared to the mess I made with Yugyeom. I even was the cause of Bambam and Tae breaking up." At that, Tan nearly choked on air again. 

"Are you serious? So not only am I falling for my best friend's ex but so is Nat?" Tan blurted out, his words slowly processing for both of them. Jungkook pulled away from Tan slowly, his face now unreadable. "K-Kookie...?"

"I told you, I don't date." He huffed, his eyes hard. "Why would you do that?" His voice was shaky, but his gaze was unwavering. 

"Jungkook wait-" Tan began but he was already walking away. With a sigh, Tan just turned back to Jimin, his heart hurting a lot more then he was expecting it to.

 

  
          When the team dance came, Tan was even more nervous. Hoseok had picked Jungkook, Tan, Sehun, Jimin, and Nat to do this dance, but when that was decided none of them had issues going on. The five got into position, but even the audience could feel the tension. Tan peaked to the side and felt himself smiling at how excited Bambam looked. None of them even knew that the twins liked to dance, it wasn't until Tan met Sehun that he even began dancing. But it was at that moment Tan had a dawn of realization. All seven of them were wearing matching outfits and had been back stage the entire time they were here. That meant they all were dancing. This brought a smile back to Tan's face as they began to dance.

 

  
          The moment Tan and Nat stepped off the stage, they had Yugyeom and Bambam all over them. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS EVER JOIN THE DANCE CLUB?!" Yugyeom yelled, all four laughing. 

"I didn't even know I like to dance!" Tan defended himself with Nat claimed he didn't want to have to spend an extra hour with the giant baby. That caused Yugyeom to pout and playfully shove him, which in turn caused a play fight between all four. But two parties both stopped when Jungkook came walking by, the younger of the two wanting to go after him and say he didn't mean it while the older one looked hurt. 

"Tan, can we talk about somethings?" Yugyeom asked, his tone spooking Tan a bit. Before Tan could answer though, they were being motioned on stage.

"Wish me luck," Jackson whined as he followed them. "And remind me to never give in to that big baby ever again." That made Tan burst out laughing, shaking his head as he watched them. What surprised him though was they all were given mics.

 

  
          Watching them perform made Tan feel proud, especially when it came to Jackson. "YEAH, THAT'S OUR HYUNG!" Nattie yelled out while Tan wolf whistled, the two cackling when it made Jackson snort into his mic. Luckily for them though it made the crowd laugh, the judges looking amused. But Tan's attention drifted you Yugyeom as he sang. His emotions looked completely genuine while everyone else seemed to be acting to a certain degree. Tan's smile faded at this as a thought when through his head, that since they were performing it and he had never heard it before, maybe this was an original song. Maybe the lyrics had to do with a certain dancer who Tan had no idea what to do with. The thought alone broke Tan's heart.

 

  
          Once the comp was over, with Yugyeom's "solo with friends" (as the judges called it) winning, Tan was already setting a plan in motion. After making sure he let all his friends know how well they did, Tan set his sights on the brunette who was currently talking Taehyung about something. Without saying a word, Tan grabbed Jungkook's arm and dragged him to somewhere more secluded. As soon as they were away from prying eyes, Tan let go of the elder and turned towards him. "Before you say a word, you are going to listen and hear me out and for one fucking time Jeon do not run." Tan started, the look in his eyes making Jungkook freeze in his spot. "Yes, I have feelings for you. With every little thing you've done for me they get stronger and the first night we spent together I knew my fate got sealed. I knew you don't date, yet my heart doesn't care. I'm not blind either. I see the way you look at me and it confuses the shit out of me." Tan had tears brimming his eyes now. "You look at me like I'm all you can see, yet the next second you act like I'm just another person you can use to get your dick wet. So put your issues aside for one moment and tell me the god damn truth. If you don't like me, I'll walk away and you won't have to see me ever again. But, if you do, then I'm willing to wait for you to be ready. I'm willing to help you be able to let those walls down." Once Tan was done speaking, he stared at Jungkook. He wanted him to at least say something, to just tell him either to fuck off or come closer, but neither came. Instead, Jungkook just stared at his feet. 

"I don't know what you want me to say." He finally croaked out, his voice hoarse.

"The truth," Tan spoke simply, clenching his fists to keep them at his sides. He didn't want to do anything to make Jungkook feel he had to answer any sort of way.

"I don't like you. If I knew you'd be this much trouble I would've let Nat go get you that night." Jungkook spit out, his words making Tan feel like he was slapped by a brick. As he watched Jungkook walk away, he could practically see the trail of heart fragments he took with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mark tuan makes my heart hurt 
> 
> also this chapter killed me so rip to those who are emotionally invested in this shit show
> 
> also this story is already past 100 hits and I'm so ???? happy ???? ujihedfiwehfi thank you <3333333


	10. sexiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baek: i have never been more proud  
> baek: my gay princess
> 
> brat: <3 love you queen gay
> 
> mochi: excuse
> 
> brat: you're queen twink
> 
> mochi: accepted, but still salty
> 
> yoongi: you're my queen gay
> 
> brat: king whipped breathes  
> brat: welcome back to the land of the living

_**(exoexo gossip girl)** _

**queen gay** : where is my gayby

_**queen gay** added **tinysatan** to the chat!_   
_**queen gay** changed **tinysatan's** name to **princess gay**!_

**princess gay** : hello mother

 **to defeat the hun** : why the fuck do we get puns for names but you two get royalty

 **channie tatum** : biased

 **kyunachoo** : some aren't even good

 **minisucc** : mine is the same ^^

 **princess gay** : that's because you turned yourself into meme  
 **princess gay** : OMFG WAIT

_**princess gay** changed **minisucc's** name to **memeseok**!_

**memeseok** : you're my least favorite dongsae

 **princess gay** : and your boyfriend is my least favorite hyung

 **jong-ayeee** : what why

_**princess gay** sent a photo!_

__

**princess gay** : he always takes photos of me when i'm not fucking looking

 **channie tatum** : im wheexinhg

_**to defeat the hun** took a screen shot!_

**princess gay** : snake

_**to defeat the hun** sent a photo!_

**channie tatum** : am i really under fuckface you ungreatful bitch

 **princess gay** : i'm  
 **princess gay** : chanyeol hyung?

 **channie tatum** : yes?

 **princess gay** : i'm coming over.  
 **princess gay** : remember what we talked about?

 **channie tatum** : i  
 **channie tatum** : im

 **princess gay** : if any of you fuck faces come over then i'll end you

 **queen gay** : what ??? the ??? FUCK ???  
 **queen gay** : i'm being fucking sexiled  
 **queen gay** : BY MY OWN TWO BEST FRIENDS  
 **queen gay** : I SEE YOU FUCKS READING IT

  
**_ (new day same shit) _ **

**baek** : i hate my shit head best friends  
 **baek** : WHOOPS WRONG CHAT

 **nerd** : which ones

 **baek** : tweedle sub and tweedle dom

 **ramona** : jisu just spit out her milk

 **missjackson** : call me jisu one more fucking time

 **ramona** : jackie just spit out her milk

 **jungcock** : who?

 **brat** : dear byun baekhyun,  
 **brat** : don't be salty because my brother wants taehyungs dick and not yours  
 **brat** : xoxo  
 **brat** : tweedle sub

 **nerd** : I'M WHEEZING WHAT

 **taetae** : wait you want my schlong

 **nerd** : i will actually break up with you

 **brat** : WAIT WHAY

 **baek** : i'm ignoring everything else besides you acknowledging that was you  
 **baek** : because let's not forgot your "i'm a top" phase

 **brat** : hush now honey the adults are talking

 **sehun** : FUCK

 **baek** : sehun why the fuck are you in this chat  
 **baek** : go back to pretending you're completely straight

 **hoesucc** : i came for my friends  
 **hoesucc** : i stay for the roast

 **brat** : i thought you stayed to lust after jackie

 **hoesucc** : i

 **ramona** : stop trying to kill your friends

 **brat** : never

 **baek** : when did you get so sassy ???  
 **baek** : you literally apologized to a rock the other day because you kicked it

 **brat** : i felt bad because it reminded me of you

 **baek** : smooth and chisled?

 **brat** : no  
 **brat** : hard headed and a pain

 **sehun** : i can't handle this  
 **sehun** : just go get dicked down already

 **nerd** : excuse me what  
 **nerd** : :)  
 **nerd** : Brother :)

 **brat** : yes satan?

 **nerd** : Whomst've :)

 **brat** : remember when you wanted to murder the other day?

 **jungcock** : when doesn't he want to murder

 **brat** : shush junglebook the adults are talking

 **jungcock** : says the actual fetus

 **taetae** : the only thing he's murdered is this thrussy

 **nerd** : sigh  
 **nerd** : ANYWAYS  
 **nerd** : are you and chanyeol finally getting together after ten billion years

 **sehun** : i sure fucking hope so

 **jungcock** : what.

 **brat** : nattie  
 **brat** : my dear brother  
 **brat** : the pain in my ass since 4 minuets and 36 seconds after the world was blessed with me

 **nerd** : 2 minuets and 28 seconds, actually

 **brat** : i will send taehyung your memes of yourself.

 **nerd** : you fucking wouldn't.

 **brat** : oh  
 **brat** : that is where you are wrong, my friend

 **nerd** : What my brother does in the bedroom with a person who does not concern us is none of our buisnesses, so have a good day and stay hydrated children.

 **baek** : you actually   
**baek** : wow  
 **baek** : i have never been more proud  
 **baek** : my gay princess

 **brat** : <3 love you queen gay

 **mochi** : excuse

 **brat** : you're queen twink

 **mochi** : accepted, but still salty

 **yoongi** : you're my queen gay

 **brat** : king whipped breathes  
 **brat** : welcome back to the land of the living

 **yoongi** : go get your dick sucked

_**brat** sent a photo!_

__

**yoongi** : FUCK OFF

  
**_(private chat, alien; kookie)_ **

**alien** : jungkook?  
 **alien** : you went quiet in the chat  
 **alien** : i see you reading my messages

 **kookie** : i'm fine tae  
 **kookie** : never been better :)

 **alien** : you're getting your dick sucked rn aren't you

 **kookie** : :)

 **alien** : STOP TEXTING ME THEN YOU PERVERT

 **kookie** : you texted me  
 **kookie** : plus she thinks i'm being "kinky" and recording it

_**alien** changed **kookie's** name to **fuckboy**!_

**fuckboy** : hurtful

 


	11. angsty angster angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tan: yee haw
> 
> nam: what
> 
> natnat: yeet
> 
> nam: what is happening
> 
> emo: worm
> 
> taetae: lamp?
> 
> natnat: lamp
> 
> demoncat: this?  
> demoncat: this conversation, right here?  
> demoncat: is why i never talk here
> 
> tan: ye ye
> 
> demoncat: choke.

_**(namjin more like no jam)** _

**taetae** : whomst'd've'ly'yaint'nt'ed'ies's'y'es took my fucking cinnamon roll

**angelmochi** : not me i know better

**natnat** : baby you ate it last night

**taetae** : ...oh

**babyboy** : i broek m fucking keboard

**angelmochi** : ???

**babyboy** : i broke wo kes on m keboard and i wan deah

**natnat** : he broke two keys on his keyboard and he wants death

**angelmochi** : bless

**nam** : I think Jungkook knows how to fix computers.

**jin** : i'll give him a call sweetie~

**babyboy** : WHA NO PLAS  
 **babyboy** FCK I BOK MO

**jin** : i'm calling kookie

**natnat** : why does he leave this chat everytime we add him now? is been like a month since he last stayed

**daddeh** : is it because of me?

**babyboy** : h can fck off

**jin** : well tell him yourself cause he's on his way :)

**daddeh** : i should go  
 **daddeh** : never mind tan broke his whole keyboard by smashing his face on it  
 **daddeh** : i should make sure he's okay

**natnat** : father chanyeol to the rescue

**daddeh** : please, no

  
_**(busan bros)** _

**minnie** : kook you okay?

**kookie** : mhm why

**minnie** : well  
 **minnie** : nat brought up a really good point

**kookie** : he's tainted my best friend and completely stolen him from me?

**minnie** : kook what the fuck

**kookie** : i'm joking, jimin

**minnie** : you dont normally joke like that

**kookie** : im just sad ig idk

**minnie** : what's wrong, kookie? let hyung help~

**kookie** : i miss him  
 **kookie** : i didnt think i could miss anyone  
 **kookie** : especially him  
 **kookie** : but then i see him and chanyeol  
 **kookie** : fuck they look like they were made for each other hyung  
 **kookie** : and i fucking drove him into his arms  
 **kookie** : i ruined my one chance because i didnt want to have him get hurt

**minnie** : what do you mean get hurt?

**kookie** : nuthin  
 **kookie** : gtg

**minnie** : jeon jungkook.

  
**minnie** : JUNGKOOK.

  
_**(namjin more like no jam)** _

_**angelmochi** added **emo** to the chat!_

_**daddeh** left the chat!_

**natnat** : who is emo and why did chanyeol leave

_**babyboy** changed their name to **tan**!_

**tan** : we got in a fight and idk who emo is

**emo** : wait i was just there you guys seemed like everything was good

**tan** : oh  
 **tan** : hey jungkook  
 **tan** : he um  
 **tan** : it's nothing

**baek** : it's not fucking nothing -chan

**tan** : oh, so you go and run to fucking baekhyun which i specifically asked you not to?  
 **tan** : cool, glad you took in what i had to say

**baek** : if you can flirt with exes so can i

**tan** : smmfbd

**angelmochi** : nat?

**natnat** : Suck My Mother Fucking Big Dick

**angelmochi** : bless

**baek** : real matureoiajdfosiadjfa  
 **baek** : tan we aren't flirting  
 **baek** : he's actually curled in a blanket crying  
 **baek** : the fuck happened

**tan** : i can't even b r e a t h e without him thinking i'm flirting with someone  
 **tan** : i'm an ex hoe  
 **tan** : not a current one

**emo** : is this my fault?

**tan** : for once no

**emo** : hurtful, but accepted

**baek** : wait  
 **baek** : YOU HAD FUCKING JUNGKOOK OVER?!

**tan** : HE WAS FIXING. MY. FUCKING. LAPTOP.  
 **tan** : HE WAS BEING NICE  
 **tan** : AND HE KINDA FUCKING OWED ME

**emo** : i did tbh  
 **emo** : i'm sorry still

tan: it's fine kook  
 **tan** : i told you AND CHANYEOL  
 **tan** : i'm over it  
 **tan** : it's the past  
 **tan** : but my future is upset for no reason  
 **tan** : so if y'all need me  
 **tan** : i'm living in the present at jacksons :)

**nam** : can you tell him i'm sorry for canceling last night

**tan** : yee haw

**nam** : what

**natnat** : yeet

**nam** : what is happening

**emo** : worm

**taetae** : lamp?

**natnat** : lamp

**demoncat** : this?  
 **demoncat** : this conversation, right here?  
 **demoncat** : is why i never talk here

**tan** : ye ye

**demoncat** : choke.

**tan** : no thanks  
 **tan** : but i know someone who wants to be choked

**angelmochi** : tan.

**emo** : lol what

**tan** : watch

_**tan** sent a photo!_

__   


**angelmochi** : UHN CHOKE ME DADDY  
 **angelmochi** : i  
 **angelmochi** : i mean

**tan** : I'M FUCKING WHEEING  
 **tan** : JACKSON SAWW THAT AND HE WENT PROTECTIVE MODOHEEIJLKN  
 **tan** : there will be no choking of any kind around my precious dongsaeng. - jackson

**nam** : I'll keep him safe, Jackson

_**tan** added **jackass** to the chat!_

**jackass** : okay 1, tan the disrespect of my name  
 **jackass** : i thought you loved hyungie  
 **jackass** : 2  
 **jackass** : NAMJOON-AHHHHHHHH

**tan** : he added himself  
 **tan** : and then threw my phone at my fucking head

**emo** : oh my god are you okay?

**natnat** : HA

_**tan** changed **natnat's** name to **shithead**!_

**shithead** : fair enough

**tan** : i'm fine kook, don't worry :)

**emo** : okok good

**jackass** : wait who is who  
 **jackass** : who is even all in this chat

**baek** : hi my name is baekhyun, i'm a friend of tan's and i stay for the tea

**cunty** : i'm Oh Sehun, and I'm Tan's hyungie >:(

**tan** : ugh  
 **tan** : what are you  
 **tan** : 2?

**cunty** : probably

**jin** : Hi jackson!

**angelmochi** : it's jimin here

**demoncat** : regrettably yoongi

**hoehoehoe** : HOSEOK HERE!!!!

**jackass** : wait if all of you are here  
 **jackass** : are they here to.

**taetae** : Yeah. We are.  
 **taetae** : As Nat's boyfriend and majority of everyone's friend, I'm allowed here.

**jackass** : regrettably

**tan** : jackson

**jackass** : is fuckface here to?

_**emo** left the chat!_   
_**tan** added **emo** to the chat!_

**emo** : why?

**tan** : just because of what has happened in the past doesn't mean you or tae have to leave while jackson is here

**jackie** : JACKSON !!!!  
 **jackie** : oh shit that sent late

**rambo** : smooth

**braddad** : what is happening

**jackass** : hello children  
 **jackass** : and if they apologize to your ORIGINAL BEST FRIENDS  
 **jackass** : then i'll accept them  
 **jackass** : till then  
 **jackass** : toodle do buckaroo

_**jackass** left the chat!_

**tan** : i left his house  
 **tan** : anyone i can hang out with that WONT make a big deal out of fucking nothing

**emo** : doors unlocked overwatch is ready

**tan** : ON MY FUCKIN WAY HOMIE

  
**_(private chat; yeol <3 , tannie<3)_ **

**yeol <3**: are you really going to his house?

**tannie <3**: Are you really going to keep making this a huge deal?

**yeol <3**: he's literally the reason you were sobbing for weeks  
 **yeol <3**: we didn't date right away because of HIM  
 **yeol <3**: SO DON'T FUCKING TELL ME IT'S NOTHING

**tannie <3**: chanyeol

**yeol <3**: i know i know i'm sorry  
 **yeol <3**: i'm just scared

**tannie <3**: baby you have nothing to worry about  
 **tannie <3**: i've like you for a lot longer then i've even know kook  
 **tannie <3**: yes, he broke my heart  
 **tannie <3**: but if i still wanted him like that we wouldn't be together  
 **tannie <3**: i would NEVER do that to you

**yeol <3**: i know baby  
 **yeol <3**: i'm sorry  
 **yeol <3**: if he does anything please tell me  
 **yeol <3**: and IF, big IF, you begin to have feelings again just please  
 **yeol <3**: tell me  
 **yeol <3**: i don't trust easily, and neither do you  
 **yeol <3**: but we have to trust each other if this is gonna work

**tannie <3**: who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?

**yeol <3**: hush your cute butt

**tannie <3**: i'm giggling and jungkook wants to know why

**yeol <3**: what'd you say?

**tannie <3**: that you're a cute idiot  
 **tannie <3**: but your my cute idiot <3

**yeol <3**: i love you tan|  
 **yeol <3**: i love|  
 **yeol <3**: i l|  
 **yeol <3**: i like how adorable you are

**tannie <3**: i love how sweet you are <<<<33333

_**yeol <3** sent a photo!_

_  
_

_**tannie <3** sent a photo!_

_  
_

\---

  


__**(private chat; alientae, kookie)**

**kookie** : hyung i fucked up


	12. a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> markcy: nat i didn't know you were so good with mercy  
> markcy: why'd you switch
> 
> mercy: i wanted to annoy juancock ┬┴┬┴┤･ω･)
> 
> widowmaker: i actually hate you so fucking much
> 
> zenyatta: leave him alone natsuki
> 
> dva: WAIT WHAT
> 
> mercy: FUCK OFF T A N Z O
> 
> widowmaker: OH MY GOD TANZO  
> widowmaker: LEADER OF THE SHIMADA CLAN
> 
> zenyatta: GO FUCK YOURSELF PRINCESS
> 
> mercy: AT LEAST I DON'T GO AROUND CLAIMING MY NAME IS LOTION

_**(private chat; yeol <3, tannie<3)** _

**tannie <3**: would you have ever told me?

 **yeol <3**: tan...

 **tannie <3**: just answer the question, chanyeol.

 **yeol <3**: no, i wouldn't have  
 _read at 2:32 am_  
\---  
 **yeol <3**: tan i'm sorry  
 _read at 2:58 am_  
\---  
 **yeol <3**: can we at least talk face to face about this?  
 _read at 3:45 am_  
\---  
 _ **tannie <3 changed their name to Sung Tanzo!**_

 _ **Sung Tanzo has blocked your contact at 5:06 pm**_  
\---

_**(private chat; queen gay, princess gay)** _

**queen gay** : hey  
 **queen gay** : fuck i'm so nervous  
 **queen gay** : i just want you to know that i never meant to hurt you  
 **queen gay** : i would've still told you even if he said not to  
 **queen gay** : you probably hate me to and i wouldn't blame you  
 **queen gay** : no one has seen you for three days tan  
 **queen gay** : at least text nattie  
 **queen gay** : i'm sorry  
 _read at 5:30 pm_

\---  
 _ **(private chat; kookie, tannie)**_

 **kookie** : the comp results came in...  
 **kookie** : i know you have a lot going on but can i be the little spoon tonight?

 **tannie** : damn fucking straight you can  
 **tannie** : i'll have food ready before you get home

 **kookie** : can you like  
 **kookie** : actually move in with me  
 **kookie** : bless you

 **tannie** : right now i would not mind that at all  
\---  
 _ **(private chat; yoon <3, minnie<3)**_

 **yoon <3**: hey, i heard about the comp results.  
 **yoon <3**: do you need me to come over?

 **minnie <3**: nonono, it's fine  
 **minnie <3**: yugyeom's group did amazing  
 **minnie <3**: they deserved the win...

 **yoon <3**: chocolate or vanilla?

 **minnie <3**: both.  
 **minnie <3**: i love you so much yoongi.  
 **minnie <3**: you're an amazing boyfriend <3

 **yoon <3**: i wanna be the best i can be for you love  
 **yoon <3**: i know you're always stressing over everyone else  
 **yoon <3**: you need someone to be able to pull you away from it and get you to relax  
 **yoon <3**: i hope i'm that for you

 **minnie <3**: i'm so fuckiong soft rn  
 **minnie <3**: get the fuck over here and cuddle me

 **yoon <3**: just left the store baby

 **minnie <3**: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

\---  
 _ **(private chat, hobi, jisoo)**_

 **hobi** : can i come over as soon as we get out of class?

 **jisoo** : of course! did you guys get the results?!~ :DD

 **hobi** : yeah...

 **jisoo** : oh no baby what happened?

 **hobi** : we got fourth fucking place  
 **hobi** : everyone is so crushed jackie  
 **hobi** : i don't fucking get it  
 **hobi** : we worked so hard for weeks  
 **hobi** : jimin looked like i told him santa wasnt real  
 **hobi** : i don't care we didn't win  
 **hobi** : but f o u r t h place?!

 **jisoo** : want to go out for dinner to that new burger place down town?

 **hobi** : yes.   
**hobi** : can we also go to the river?

 **jisoo** : of course baby  
 **jisoo** : but i get to braid your hair tonight >:)

 **hobi** : ...you figured out i really like that, didn't you?

 **jisoo** : mhm~  
 **jisoo** : you fell asleep really quickly last night when I played with your hair

 **hobi** : how are you so perfect ???  
 **hobi** : thank you for helping me calm down  
 **hobi** : i feel like i can't show my other emotions around everyone else

 **jisoo** : baby emotions are human  
 **jisoo** : you can't go around being personified sunshine 24/7  
 **jisoo** : it isn't healthy

 **hobi** : i know baby...  
 **hobi** : i'm so glad jungkook introduced us

 **jisoo** : i am to  
 **jisoo** : which is why i convinced tan not to completely cut him out   
**jisoo** : and now look at where they are  
 **jisoo** : plays husband and wife~

 **hobi** : WAIT WHAT

 **jisoo** : whoops said too much~  
 **jisoo** : SEE YOU AFTER CLASSSS~

 **hobi** : you are a devil  
 **hobi** : i love it <3

\---  
 ** _(this is a christian minecraft server)_**

 **genji** : hey, just curious, but um  
 **genji** : the :) fuck :) was :) that :)

 **zenyatta** : sorry for that rage quit  
 **zenyatta** : that was kinda,,,,  
 **zenyatta** : reflexes,,,,,,,,,,

 **widowmaker** : TAE WHAT THE SHIT

 **dva** : i can explain  
 **dva** : you see  
 **dva** : i cant say no to my boyfriend  
 **dva** : and he really wanted to play as dva  
 **dva** : i have no regrets

 **mercy** : :3  
 **mercy** : you were a lovely mcree baby <3

 **dva** : my heart  
 **dva** : i'm crying

 **mei** : head shot me one more fucking time jeon

 **widowmaker** : you main satan  
 **widowmaker** : i'll head shot you as much as i want to :)

 **mei** : TAN GET YOUR BOYFRIEND

_**zenyatta** sent a photo!_

__

**markcy** : nat i didn't know you were so good with mercy  
 **markcy** : why'd you switch

 **mercy** : i wanted to annoy juancock ┬┴┬┴┤･ω･)

 **widowmaker** : i actually hate you so fucking much

 **zenyatta** : leave him alone natsuki

 **dva** : WAIT WHAT

 **mercy** : FUCK OFF T A N Z O

 **widowmaker** : OH MY GOD TANZO  
 **widowmaker** : LEADER OF THE SHIMADA CLAN

 **zenyatta** : GO FUCK YOURSELF PRINCESS

 **mercy** : AT LEAST I DON'T GO AROUND CLAIMING MY NAME IS LOTION

 **zenyatta** : NAH YOU JUST PRETEND YOU'RE HARD

 **mercy** : taehyung makes me very hard, thank you :)

 **zenyatta** : i'm gonna vomit

 **lucio** : you guys didn't know their full names?

 **dva** : NO TAN SAID HIS WAS LOTAN  
 **dva** : AND THAT NATS WAS NATACHI

 **zenyatta** : really? natachi?

 **mercy** : i strive to be as awesome as itachi

 **zenyatta** : weeb  
 **zenyatta** : too bad you're annoying like naruto :)

 **mercy** : TAKE THAT BACK FUCKING HANZO

 **zenyatta** : SHUT THE FUCK UP

 **widowmaker** : is that why you almost castrated me when i suggested playing hanzo?

 **zenyatta** : yes.  
 **zenyatta** : i never heard the end of it when people at my last school found out my name

 **lucio** : awe tan :((

 **zenyatta** : but now i can fight a hoe so (人^ - ^)

 **widowmaker** : fight me irl

_**zenyatta** sent a gif!_

__

**mercy** : yug you good there buddy?  
 **mercy** : you're just going around in really fast circles

 **lucio** : i still don't quite get this game

 **markcy** : it's okay yugyeom you'll figure it out as we play  
 **markcy** : if jungkook would sTOP HEAD SHOTTING US

 **widowmaker** : i never miss

 **zenyatta** : you missed me a lot on 1v1

 **widowmaker** : 1 shot 1 kill

 **zenyatta** : 32 shots 1 kill

 **dva** : did he go easy on you or something?  
 **dva** : he fucking decimated the rest of us ._.

 **widowmaker** : tae you dont understand  
 **widowmaker** : whenever i shot him he would pout  
 **widowmaker** : _how the **fuck** do i not throw when im up against that_

 **markcy** : whipped

 **zenyatta** : i'm having whiplash still that you all are getting along

 **lucio** : jungkook and i had a talk after tae and nat got together  
 **lucio** : he let me punch him in the balls   
**lucio** : i forgave him on the spot  
 **lucio** : dude had guts

 **zenyatta** : really?  
 **zenyatta** : he didn't tell me this

 **widowmaker** : gotta jet

 **zenyatta** : jungkook you're sitting a few feet from me at your desk top

 **mercy** : WAIT THAT'S WHERE YOU FUCKING ARE

 **zenyatta** : tbh i didn't even want to play but sehun forced me

 **genji** : you're welcome :)

 **mercy** : i'm just glad you're messaging some of us

 **markcy** : please don't disappear like that again  
 **markcy** : jackson broke a desk in half  
 **markcy** : and kicked the ceiling

 **zenyatta** : i  
 **zenyatta** : fuxking h o w

 **lucio** : no clue  
 **lucio** : jaebum had a stroke over it  
 **lucio** : you should probably message him

 **zenyatta** : on it

 

_**(private chat; hyungie, tannie)** _

**tannie** : HYUNGIE >:((

 **hyungie** : TANZOALEOFUOPUOPR\  
 **hyungie** : WHERE HAVE YOU FUCKING BEEN

 **tannie** : YOU KICKED THE FUCKING CEILING?!??  
 **tannie** : AND BROKE A DESK ??!!!!????

 **hyungie** : i can explain

 **tannie** : i'm listening

_**hyungie** logged off!_

**tannie** : JACKSON FUCKING WANG


	13. a new enemy approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungkook: this is the most serious our names have ever been  
> jungkook: all for a fucking talent show
> 
> jin sent a photo!
> 
> jimin: did mom just meme
> 
> suga: everyone except jimin shut up and listen
> 
> v: jimin whispered "big dick energy" someone save me

_**(friendship is magic)** _

**claude's princess** : why did nat just run by my class screaming after tan  
 **claude's princess** : AND WHO WAS GONNA TELL ME TAN WAS BACK

 **ciel's fallen angel** : all i heard was "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME FUCK FACE" and i tuned out

 **sebastian's thirsty kitten** : there's a talent show and our favorite seven idiots entered as BTS

 **william's bitch** : TAEHYUNG CAN SING AND YOU DIDN'T FUCKING T E L L M E

 **claude's princess** : wait does this mean,,,  
 **claude's princess** : hoseok will be there?,,,

 **sebastian's thirsty kitten** : yes :)

 **claude's princess** : we should enter.  
 **claude's princess** : for no reason other then it'll be fun

 **william's bitch** : does this mean this cant be our thirst chat  
 **william's bitch** : it's our only safe space

 **sebastian's thirsty kitten** : one sec  
 **sebastian's thirsty kitten** : i forgot to do this earlier anyways so

_**sebastian's thirsty kitten** added **jimin hyung**!_

**jimin hyung** : what the fuck is this  
 **jimin hyung** : OH MY GOD IS THIS THE THIRST CHAT YOU MENTIONED

 **sebastian's thirsty kitten** : yeet

_**jimin hyung** changed their name to **undertaker's baby boy**!_

**undertaker's baby boy** : so min fucking yoongi y'all

\---

_**Sung Tan** created a new chat!_   
_**Sung Tan** added **fuckface** , **mom** , and **miss jackie** to the chat!_   
_**Sung Tan** changed the name to **Talent Show Biz**!_

**fuckface** changed **Sung Tan's** name to **bitchtit**!

 **bitchtit** : do we have stage names picked out yet

 **mom** : well neither Jackie or i go by our birthnames so

 **bitchtit** : true  
 **bitchtit** : nat?

 **fuckface** : angel  
 **fuckface** : i'll have a cute theme goin  
 **fuckface** : cause lets be honest i'm the softer looking twin

 **bitchtit** : tru  
 **bitchtit** : even though you are satan personified

 **fuckface** : :)

 **bitchtit** : what should mine be?

_**mom** changed **fuckface's** name to **angel**!_   
_**mom** changed **miss jackie's** name to **jackie**!_   
_**mom** changed their name to **roro**!_   
_**roro** changed **bitchtit's** name to **reyes**!_

**reyes** : ?

 **roro** : i remember your grandma saying that's what your name was gonna be originally but your dad was all like "lol nah son"

 **reyes** : i truly wonder if he saw the future and was all like "lets set this kid up for hell but give him an out"  
 **reyes** : anyways kook said they're doing an original song so should we do the same or nah

 **angel** : i got a song we could do but idk if ramona would be down with it

 **roro** : oh god

 **angel** : you're just,,, the only non dancer,,,  
 **angel** : and we all already know the moves to it,,,,  
 **angel** : I LOVE YOU EOMMAAAAA

 **roro** : choke.

 **jackie** : let's do it bitches  
 **jackie** : i got us a practice room so get your asses here asap  
 **jackie** : also good idea on letting jimin into the thirst chat  
 **jackie** : now no one will suspect by thinking we have a secret chat and we have an unsuspicious in to their performace  
 **jackie** : cause if hoseok is rapping i'll fucking die

 **reyes** : kook didn't say more than that they're entered for tryouts so lets keep our group hush hush until then  
 **reyes** : also we need a fifth person for that number nat

_**angel** added **horse cock** to the chat!_

**reyes** : what the fuck

_**angel** changed **horse cock's** name to **brad**!_

**brad** : i have been exposed

 **reyes** : horse cock?

 **roro** : do not get him started fucking please

 **brad** : AIN'T NO COCk  
 **brad** : LIKE HORSE COCK

 **reyes** : i'm sorry i asked  
 **reyes** : ANYWAYS  
 **reyes** : now we have two rappers for it to

 **roro** : ARE WE SERIOUSLY DOING THAT ONE

 **reyes** : yeet  
 **reyes** : i'm already at the practicve room and jackie looks Not Pleased

 **jackie** : shut the fuck up and get here.

 **angel** : chill female hoesock

 **jackie** : choke.

\---

_**(bangtan)** _

**jungkook:** this is the most serious our names have ever been  
 **jungkook:** all for a fucking talent show

_**jin** sent a photo!_

__

**jimin** : did mom just meme

 **suga** : everyone except jimin shut up and listen

 **v** : jimin whispered "big dick energy" someone save me

 **rm** : Guys this is important.  
 **rm** : An issue has risen in the fact we have major competion.  
 **rm** : The prize for this can mean big things for all of our futures, so we must take this semi-seriously.  
 **rm** : Other than that, we should have fun with this.  
 **rm** : EXO just recently signed up along with a few others.

 **jungkook** : i hope chanyeol falls off stage

 **j-hope** : i wish the same kookie, but you can't focus on him

 **suga** : how is tan doing?

 **jungkook** : he still refuses to go home but he took back his request for transfer  
 **jungkook** : he acutally came with me today but he has a meeting after school with a tutor to help him catch back up

 **suga** : so would you be able to come over after school to record your lines?  
 **suga** : i just need yours, jin's, and tae's vocals to finish the track and we can practice better

 **jungkook** : yeah sounds good hyung!

 **jin** : i can come over friday  
 **jin** : joonie and i have a date tomorrow <3

 **jungkook** : gross

 **jin** : suffer.

 **rm** : Basically, if you need us tomorrow between the hours of six pm and eight pm  
 **rm** : don't.

 **jimin** : noted  
 **jimin** : can we have our date night tomorrow then yoon? (◕‿◕)♡

 **suga** : baby i need to finish this track...

 **jimin** : oh  
 **jimin** : ok  
 **jimin** : (｡•︿•｡)

 **suga** : if anyone bothers jimin or i at all tomorrow kiss your dick goodbye

 **jimin** : ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

 **jungkook** : i hate this family

 **v** : don't be salty because you went chaste  
 **v** : why did you, by the way?

 **jungkook** : nun ya bizz binch

 **v** : rude ass maknae

\---

_**(private chat, hobi, jisoo)** _

**jisoo:** hey handsome  
 **jisoo:** i gotta cancel our date this week  
 **jisoo:** i'm sorry :((

 **hobi** : it's okay beautfiul  
 **hobi** : everything okay?

 **jisoo** : yeah, just planning something special for tan and nat for hallows eve

 **hobi** : oh...  
 **hobi** : will you not be available that night?

 **jisoo** : no, i'm sorry >.<  
 **jisoo** : the five of us always spend halloween together  
 **jisoo** : like since ramona and brad moved here

 **hobi** : i get it love  
 **hobi** : if you have time though...  
 **hobi** : there's a talent show happening that night

 **jisoo** : ooo really?  
 **jisoo** : that sucks i wish we could go :'((

 **hobi** : yeah...  
 **hobi** : it does...

 **jisoo** : baby?

 **hobi** : i gotta go gorgeous  
 **hobi** : see you at dance practice <3

\---

_**(Talent Show Biz)** _

**jackie** : fucking smite me jesus christ

 **reyes** : ??

 **jackie** : lying to hoseok is the worst feeling in the WORLD  
 **jackie** : 130945325729/1 never recomend

 **reyes** : i know the feeling  
 **reyes** : i had to lie to kook about why i cant go home immediately after school  
 **reyes** : he looked so proud i was trying to catch up in school  
 **reyes** : little does he know my maths teacher is my bitch :)

 **roro** : what the actual fuck?

 **reyes** : i caught him trying to harrass some girls and got blackmail for days so if he steps out of line or tries to fail me he gets his ass exposed  
 **reyes** : btw spread the word that if mr park harrasses someone to tell me and i'll make sure he is gone within the day :)

 **angel** : tan in a nut shell: you fucked someone over? well meet your fucking maker henny

 **reyes** : HENNY

 **jackie** : should we discuss a band name?

 **angel** : the four bitches

 **reyes** : there's five of us

 **jackie** : about that  
 **jackie** : what if  
 **jackie** : (hear me out, since it's not limited to our school)  
 **jackie** : we called in five of our old friends  
 **jackie** : and changed the song   
**jackie** : and ramona and i just sit on the sidelines ? :D

 **reyes** : you don't wanna lie to hoseok that bad?

 **jackie** : have you ever seen him sad?

 **reyes** : thats fair

 **roro** : jackie can do mke up, i got clothing, and brad said he can produce the track instead

 **reyes** : what friends are you calling in?

_**jackie** added **jae** , **jishin** , **dacey** , **sanyoon** , and **kei**!_

**kei** : what is this

 **reyes** : HYUKJAE <<<333

 **jae** : wait is that  
 **jae** : TANZO <<<<33333

 **kei** : does that mean the brat is here to

 **angel** : suck my dick  
 **angel** : what song are we doing then

 **kei** : we could cover that iKON song

 **reyes** : YESOIWJDFOWJHD

 **angel** : congrats  
 **angel** : he's screaming the lyrics now

 **kei** : you're welcome fuckface

 **jae** : dramarama by monsta x would be amazing to  
 **jae** : also hey tanzo

 **reyes** : yes my soulmate?

 **jae** : look in the back :)

 **reyes** : OH MY FGOISOFIOHE

\---

_**( same shit same fuckin year )** _

**gucci:** who is the new kid in band?  
 **gucci:** and why did tan just tackle him

 **chanel** : he's a old friend  
 **chanel** : he grew up with brad and moved with him  
 **chanel** : but my question is why :) is :) kei :) in :) this :) class :)

 **gucci** : kei?

_**sanic** added **hyukjae** , **kei** , **sanyoon** , **jishin** , and **dacey** to the chat!_   
_**sanic** changed **kei's** name to **lemon**!_   
_**sanic** changed **sanyoon's** name to **lime**!_   
_**sanic** changed **jishin's** name to **ube**!_

**ube** : actually go fuck yourself im dying my hair t o n i g h t

_**sanic** changed **hyukjae's** name to **hamilton**!_   
_**sanic** changed **dacey's** name to **laurens**!_

**hamilton** : god bless you my child

 **sanic** : <3

 **lemon** : why the matching names?

 **sanic** : for the couples

 **murio** : we aren't a couple

 **sanic** : we don't have matching names?

_**chanel** sent a photo!_

__

**sanic** : choke.

 **sun** : NEW FRIENDS!!!! HELLO !!!! :DD

 **moon** : welcome to the twentieth circle of hell

 **murio** : hyukjae sounds strangely familiar

 **hamilton** : who are you?

 **murio** : jeon jungkook

 **hamilton** : huh... weird... you sound familiar to???

 **gucci** : so does dacey,,,,

 **demon** : and jishin,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **laurens** : lol what if we all met in a different universe

 **hamilton** : that'd be wicked

 **ube** : lol what if we were idol groups in a different universe under the same label and we all dated and toured together or some shit haha  
 **ube** : crazy thought

 **demon** : crazy indeed

 **hamilton** : anyways  
 **hamilton** : i'm excited to have friends here !!!  
 **hamilton** : i was studying in daegu before this and i'm so glad we got in,,,,,  
 **hamilton** : my baby got in too many fights >:(((

 **laurens** : too many people tried to hurt you  
 **laurens** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **chanel** : cute  
 **chanel** : but uh  
 **chanel** : WHY THE FUCK IS SATAN IN THIS FUCKING CLASS

 **lemon** : fight me irl you cunt

_**chanel** sent a photo!_

__

**sanic** : i'm having war flashbacks istg

 **hamilton** : KEI SHUT THE FUCK UP.

 **lemon** : yes boss

 **murio** : how old are you guys?

 **hamilton** : i'm seveteen, so is jishin  
 **hamilton** : dacey is eighteen  
 **hamilton** : and dickwad and sanyoon are sixteen

 **lime** : im a baby :3

 **angel** : UwU

 **gucci** : UwU  
 **gucci** : YOU'RE MY NEW SON

 **chanel** : i support this  
 **chanel** : but satan has to stay the fuck away >:(

 **demon** : jesus why do you hate him so much

 **chanel** : this mother fucker  
 **chanel** : this fucking shit stain on the planets underwear  
 **chanel** : walked right up to me in elementry school  
 **chanel** : like some fucking anime ass shit  
 **chanel** : said "oh, you like to draw?"  
 **chanel** : my poor, sweet, innocent, naive self   
**chanel** : "yeah, do you? we can draw together!"  
 **chanel** : you know what he fucking did?

 **lemon** : i was like six and had extreme anger issues

 **chanel** : SO YOU SNAP EACH OF MY COLORING SUPPLIES IN HALF ONE BY ONE?!  
 **chanel** : I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS 80 YEARS AGO I HOLD GRUDGES FOR LIFE YOU FUCKING FIRETRUCK LOOKIN HEAD ASS

 **lemon** : OH YOU WANNA GO THERE?  
 **lemon** : YOU WANNA ROAST M E?

 **lime** : sigh  
 **lime** : who wants to go get froyo with me? :3  
 **lime** : I'll buy !!! :D

 **chanel** : i'll come yoonie as soon as i roast your boyfriend to a crisp  
 **chanel** : ROLLS UP SLEEVES

 **lemon** : WHAT FUCKIN SLEEVES  
 **lemon** : YOU FUCKING TWIG ARM RIPPED SHIRT MISTER TOO COOL FOR COMFORTABLE CLOTHES LOOKIN ASS  
 **lemon** : YOUR JEANS LOOK SO TIGHT THAT I CAN SEE YOUR LEGS TURNING PURPLE FROM NO BLOOD CIRCULATION  
 **lemon** : YA GOT A BOIRDS NEST FOR HAIR  
 **lemon** : OH AND YA DICK LIL TO

 **chanel** : i  
 **chanel** : holy fucking shit

 **hamilton** : i cant stop fucking laughing  
 **hamilton** : "AND YA DICK LIL TO"

 **gucci** : HEY I LOVE HIS LITTLE DICK IT'S CUTE

 **chanel** : TAEHYUNG YOU'RE NOT FUCKI(NG HELPING

 **sanic** : HOW DOES IT FUCKING FEEL NOW BITCH

 **chanel** : I'M TAPPING OUT TAN YOU ROAST FOR ME

 **murio** : tan?  
 **murio** : roasting?  
 **murio** : PFFFT

 **sanic** : shut up coconut head

 **murio** : i

 **sanic** : Kei :)

 **lemon** : oh no  
 **lemon** : forgive me father for i have sinned

 **sanic** : you fUCKIN TRYINNA LOOK TOUGH BUT I CAN SEE THEM HELLO KITTY BOXERS OVER HERE  
 **sanic** : YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT BIRDS NEST HAIR?  
 **sanic** : BITCH WHERE THE FUCK HAS YOURS BEEN THEN  
 **sanic** : THROUGH A GAHT DAMN TORNADO?  
 **sanic** : but if you want a real roast?  
 **sanic** : oh henny  
 **sanic** : lemme get my glasses  
 **sanic** : because the libray is open

 **chanel** : :)

 **murio** : tan i want cuddles

 **sanic** : library closed sorry folks gotta jet

 **chanel** : FUCK YOU JEON

 **murio** : my goal in life is to make you suffer

 **lemon** : when the fuck  
 **lemon** : did quiet little tanzo  
 **lemon** : GET SO FUCKING SAVAGE LIKE I ACTUALLY HURT A BIT

 **chanel** : that  
 **chanel** : is something i can not discuss in this chat :)  
 **chanel** : because i just realized someone is still here and is lurking :::)))

 **baek** : i was about to leave but i didn't want to interupt  
 **baek** : i'm sorry  
 **baek** : i'll go now

 **sanic** : wait baekhyun  
 **sanic** : don't go  
 **sanic** : i actually need to talk to you

 **baek** : wait really?  
 **baek** : i thought...

 **sanic** : i've been thinking to  
 **sanic** : so sorry jungkook but i'm skipping to go talk to baek

 **murio** : it's fine  
 **murio** : if you let chanyeol near him though i'll fucking  
 **murio** : wait i can't do shit  
 **murio** : FUCK

 **chanel** : WHY THE FUCK CANT YOU

 **murio** : BECAUSE I PROMISED >:(

 **sanic** : damn straight you did :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jae, dacey, kei, sanyoon, and jishin are from another fan fic of mine on wattpad so thats what that was about lol


	14. what the hell is going on here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idek man this was written months ago and i'm just now finishing it im so sorry,,,,,,,,,,,,

**_(Talent Show Biz)_**  
  
 **reyes** : we still need a band name and to decide on a song  
 **reyes** : still okay to meet after school?  
 **reyes** : i need a distraction  
  
 **jae** : yeah of course  
 **jae** : everything okay dear?  
  
 **reyes** : not really but i'd rather focus on this  
 **reyes** : jungkook thinks i have another tutoring session so i'm good  
  
 **angel** : i told taehyung im your tutor  
  
 **reyes** : noice  
 **reyes** : i'm in the practice room  
 **reyes** : dacey has dance with us so he knows where it is  
  
 **dacey** : i already picked up sanyoon and kei  
 **dacey** : has anyone heard the new ikon song?  
  
 **reyes:** it came out two months ago and i'm a thot for junhoe  
 **reyes** : ofc i have heard it  
  
 **dacey** : we should do that song  
  
 **angel** : i can hear tan's scream from here  
 **angel** : have you guys thought of stage names?  
  
 **sanyoon** : KS, because Kim Sanyoon  
  
 **kei** : reaper  
  
 **jae** : probably just my nickname  
  
 **dacey** : i'll just use my name  
  
 **jishin** : same  
 **jishin** : i'm outside the room let me in you fucking devil child  
  
 **reyes** : i don't hear a please :)  
  
 **jishin** : please?  
  
 **reyes** : unlocked~  
  
\---  
  
As the seven all gathered in the dance studio, they knew what the order of buisness needed to be. "So, first things first who is gonna be the leader?" Tan asked as he leaned against Jae, trying not to show just how exhausted he truly was.   
"Well, Dacey is the oldest but he doesn't do well with giving directions." Kei sighed, his eyes scanning over the group. "I think it should be either Jishin or Jae, their the only ones able to get us under control."  
"That's cause their basically the mom and dad of this group." Nat snorted, laying on Jishin's lap.   
"I think Jishin should be leader, I don't like being mean." Jae frowned at that, running his fingers through Tan's hair. "You okay?" He whispered to the younger, only getting a nod in response.   
"Well now that that's settled, who should get which lines and is everyone okay with doing Killing Me?" Jishin asked, flicking Nat in the forehead as he started to doze off.  
"Sanyoon should get Hanbin's lines, he may seem soft but he's an amazing rapper." Kei piped off, smirking at his blushing boyfriend.  
"Kei should get Bobby's because he's an amazing rapper to." Sanyoon tried to hide his blush, but Kei refused.  
"I wanted to rap." Tan pouted tiredly, making Jae and Dacey chuckle.   
"Awe, someone's tired~" Dacey teased, smirking more when Tan glared at him. "Plus last I checked you sucked at rapping. You should take Donghyuk's lines-"  
"I'M THE DANCING GOD OF THIS GROUP AND I WILL FUCKIN FIGHT." Nat yelled, making everyone erupt in laughter. "Plus even if he wont admit it, Tan can sing. He should take Jinhwan's."   
"Jae gets Junhoe's lines then. I'll take Chanwoo's" Dacey hummed as he braided some of Tan's hair, the younger too tired to put up a fight.  
"Well, it's settled then. I'll take Yunhyeong's lines. Now, lets practice. Dancers get up and show us the moves." Jishin sighed, pushing Nat off his lap.  
  
By the time Tan got back to Jungkook's dorm, he was practically a zombie. Dacey had offered him a ride, but Tan wanted time to clear his head and figure out how to tell Jungkook what had happened with Baekhyun. As he entered the dorm, the first thing he noticed was it wasn't just Jungkook home. There stood the last person in the world he wanted to see. "Tan, there you are! I-" Chanyeol began, but a very livid Jungkook was already pushing him towards the door.  
"Was just leaving as I said for him to ten times now. You really don't fucking listen do you?" Jungkook seethed, Tan realizing he needed to step in quick before Chanyeol lost his cool as well.  
"Who the fuck are you to even speak for him after all you've put him through?!" Chanyeol yelled, just as Tan stepped between them.   
"You need to leave, Chanyeol-ssi." Tan's voice was cold, but because he was looking at Jungkook his eyes showed all his hurt and pain. It broke Jungkook's heart everytime he saw it, especially knowing he caused some of it.  
"Tan please we need to talk about this." Chanyeol was pleading now, and Jungkook could see Tan's face morph into one of pure pain before hit eyes went hard.  
"Go talk to your boyfriend about it, Chanyeol. We have nothing to say to each other anymore." Tan hated that his voice cracked as he said boyfriend, already on his way to the bedroom. Chanyeol stood there for a few moments, having a stare down with Jungkook.  
"At least you got what you wanted, Jeon. How long before you leave him again?" Chanyeol hissed, his hatred for Jungkook clear. While the hatred wasn't unwarranted, it did piss off Jungkook even more.  
"What I want is to help him get back to being able to sleep through the night and eat three full meals a day. I want to help him get better, and no matter what you may think of me just get it through your brain that I don't care if he had feelings for me still or not. All I care about is helping him." Jungkook was doing his best to keep his voice calm, but when Chanyeol smirked he nearly lost his shit.  
"So you don't even want to be with him? That means your leading him on." Chanyeol snickered. "My thoughts of you are justified."  
"I never said I didn't want to be with him, I just care more about his wellbeing than whether or not he will be with me when he's better." Jungkook opened his door and shoved Chanyeol out of his apartment. "You don't know me, you only know the person I portray. Next time you want to see him, you wait for him to say. That's the least you can do for him right now." And with that, Jungkook unleashed his anger on the door by slamming it shut.   
"Kookie?" A broken voice spoke up as he older was doing his best to calm himself. Rage filled brown eyes met with hurting hazel eyes and all the anger dissapated.   
"C'mere, tannie." Jungkook's voice was soft, and it took five seconds for Tan to cross the room and have his face buried in Jungkook's chest. He still had all the alarms going off in his head, screaming at himself to push Tan as far away as possible, but his urge to protect and help the younger always won.   



End file.
